Is it Love?
by elle on air
Summary: I love her but I cannot turn this deal down." Cole urged. Troy has a decision to make; marry his twin's fiancee and live as him for two years or back out now. Brothers always do things for each other. Even if its crazy. Troy/Gabriella parings
1. I'll Be

**It is Love**  
Chapter One

**Summery:** Once you are asked to marry your twin brother's fiancée, things are definitely not how they are supposed to be. Troy's twin is in Japan on business for two years while he has to pretend to be him for his brother's wife Gabriella Montez. Some say the 'one' just clicks to you, like they are supposed to be there. What happens when the you fall for the wrong person, yet it feels so right?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** You know how a story just sort of 'pops' out of your head and hopefully onto a piece of paper? Well here you go, the story It is Love is a popped-out-of-my-head sort of story and I really hope you all enjoy it. Very original, eh  
Read and Review/Add to Favorites/Add to Story Alert List? (PS, if you do all three, consider yourself very, _very_ good fanfic supporter)

* * *

_ Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_**- I'll Be, Edwin McCain**  
_

* * *

Sweat formed on his brow as newly dyed, dirty blonde locks of hair fell in his face. Troy cleared his throat as he tugged on the black tie around his neck. Today had to be the most nerve-wrecking day of his life. Just last week he thought he would be playing basketball with his best buds Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans but that all changed the other day; his older brother had come to him asking him to do what seemed impossible but here he was, waiting for her to arrive. Today was the day Troy Bolton was to marry his twin brother's fiancée, Gabriella Montez.

--

"_Troy, this is beyond important to me and I need your help!" Cole pleaded. "I love her but I cannot turn this deal down." _

_Troy shook his head in disbelief. Cole had always been there for him in the past when Troy needed help, such as homework or girl problems but he never thought that he would have to return the favor this way. To marry the girl his twin brother loved in his place seemed out of the category of 'things brothers should do for each other'. _

"_Cole, this isn't just a small dilemma I can just give up some of my time to help you with. This is asking me to give up my life, go live yours while you are doing a job in Japan!" Troy yelled. His anger for his brother was rising._

_He had met Cole's fiancée Gabriella when they had announced their engagement at a Bolton Family Barbeque. The whole family fell in love with her at first sight. She was practically the definition of beauty. Long, almost black curls that cascaded down her back mid-way, her dark brown eyes always seemed to glint a honey color when she smiled, and she had skin, from the obvious Hispanic background, that was naturally sun-kissed. _

"_Do you think I haven't thought of this Troy?" Cole sighed, a tone of annoyance escaping his lips. "I know what I am doing is risky and I know that I am asking a lot of you but I am asking you as your brother. I am asking you as your _twin_ brother, who has been there for you through thick and thin." Cole had crossed to Troy, placing his hands on Troy's shoulders and staring at him straight in the eye. Anyone who had met the boys could tell that they were not identical but so close that they always got mixed when they were younger. Cole had vivid, ice blue eyes with dirty blonde hair. With Troy, he had brilliant, bright blue eyes and a darker version of Cole's slightly, wavy locks. Troy and Cole had been thankful in the past for growing at the same time so clothes could be shared, classes could be switched, and no one was taller then the other._

_Troy stared back into Cole's eyes, searching for a way to know that his brother had not lost it. He had witnessed how his brother acted around Gabriella and instantly wanted something just like it, and now his brother was asking that of him. Troy sighed finding his answer. "What do I have to do?"_

_Cole grinned his famous Bolton smile, joy and relief flooding his body. "Thank you so—"_

"_I asked what I had to do. I didn't agree to anything yet." Troy glared, a teasing smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth._

--

"Ready Cole?" a deep voice asked. Troy glanced in the floor length mirror to see Chad Danforth, Cole's best friend peeking out from behind the room's door. To say that Troy was nervous before when Cole had helped him get dress was now an understatement. He was ready to march out there and tell his brother he couldn't do it. The last girl Troy had dated had never gotten this far. His friends had betted a three weeks minimum but Troy beat that by two weeks and five days. Too clingy.

Gabriella didn't know about the switch, Chad didn't know and neither did his parents, Lucille and Jack Bolton. Therefore, there could be _no_ difference between the real Cole and the fake Cole.

"I'm ready, man." Troy forced out a smile, taking one last glance at him self before following Chad out of the preparation room. Guests bustled by wishing him good luck as they took their seats. Troy could make out his parents talking with what he assumed was Gabriella's mother, Maria Montez, and tired to shake of the feeling of dread forming in his stomach.

"Cold feet Bolton?" Chad chuckled stopping from his spot way ahead of Troy to wait. "Wedding starts in about ten minutes. Taylor said she just has some minor preparations to finish on Gabi."

Taylor McKessie. Troy remembered her from high school fairly clearly. She had tutored Cole through basketball season until he quit the team and join the Debate team. Troy had always been more serious about basketball then Cole was but that was how they were different. Troy never wanted to be 'just like Cole' but sometimes he didn't mind being close. Cole had gotten hired right out of college and was already on his way to the top before Troy even moved out of their parent's house.

"Nah, just really, _really_ excited." Troy said, swallowing the large lump that had formed in his throat. "I'm gonna go find Col…Troy."

Chad gave Troy a funny look before holding up five fingers and tapping his watch.

'_Five minutes, great….' _Troy thought weaving through the guests, looking for the familiar dark blond head wandering the crowd. Troy sighted Cole talking with his aunt Mary, a toddler on his hip.

"Oh, congratulations Cole." Mary smiled, shaking Troy's hand before taking the little child from Cole. "Say hello to your cousin Cole, Betsy." She cooed, smiling at the little blonde girl in her arms.

"Hi uncwle Twoy!" Betsy laughed, holding her arms for Troy. Cole's smile left his face, a look of panic flashing through his eyes.

"Silly girl. She must get you two mixed up just like us old folks do." Mary laughed, before walking away to the refreshment table.

Troy and Cole watched their aunt wander into a crowd of relatives before breathing out sighs of relief. "At least someone has the right idea." Troy muttered before giving Betsy an innocent smile.

"That was kind of close." Cole whispered, somewhat surprised that only a little four-year old girl had noticed the switch in the twins. "Thank God you're only a four-year old Beastie." He chuckled, ruffling the little girl's head.

"Plans still on Cole?" Troy mumbled, preoccupying himself with tickling Betsy.

"It's a little too late to turn back now Troy." Cole sighed softly, glancing at him self in the mirror behind him. Since Troy had to portray Cole, it was vice versa for him. He had bright blue contacts to heighten the color and colored his hair to take on Troy's darker version of his own. They made sure there were no loop holes in the plan.

--

_"I have to be affectionate with her?" Troy hissed, almost coughing up the beer he had just swallowed. _

"_Troy, you're me now, so you kind of have to be." Cole said a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "I always give her a kiss in the morning before I get up to get ready. Another right before I leave and a couple more once I get home."_

_Troy groaned, totally forgetting that part of the job before his eyes popped open as his mind opened to another task he would probably have to perform.  
_

"_I'm not too fond of the idea of you kissing her either but I'm allowing myself—" _

"_Sex."_

_Cole stopped his instructions to stare back at Troy. "Excuse me?"_

"_When was the last time you and Gabriella had sex?" _

"…_Last week?" Cole said, more as a question then a statement. "Oh, and its Gabi when your around her."_

"_How many times do you guys do it?" Troy gulped, not really wanting to know how often his brother did it with Gabriella. _

_Cole averted his eyes, focusing on the lemonade smoothie in front of him. Minutes passed before he spoke again. "Maybe twice a week." He said quietly._

"_Are you serious?" Troy yelled, burying his head in his arms. Cole looked at his brother sympathetically. _

"_Please just get used to the idea Troy. In a couple days, she's going to be somewhat yours." Cole said, grabbing a chip from a basket sitting between Troy and him._

_Troy groaned taking a swig of the beer that had been placed in front of him. "Cole Bolton, here I come."_

--

"Cole!" a high voice called. Cole swung his head around to see Taylor waving for Troy. He nudged Troy who had started swaying in place with Betsy's head on his shoulder. "You're wanted." Cole smirked, seeing Taylor become more aggravated with every passing minute.

Troy looked up to see Taylor throw her hands in the air. "Already?" he whispered, giving Betsy to Cole.

"Cole Zachary Bolton, get your ass over here!" Taylor hissed grabbing Troy's forearm and tugging him towards the flowered alter. White lawn chairs had been set up in rows of twenty or more as a soft cream rug ran down the middle. Anxious bridesmaids had started sprinkling little pink rose petals up and down the rug, while others ushered slower guests to their seats.

Troy remembered going with Gabriella, Sharpay and Cole when Gabriella had picked out the location. His grandmother had owned a large piece of land with a small lake and weeping willows on almost every inch of covered ground. Before passing on, she had offered the land to Jack and Lucille to use for their choice.

The Alter had green ivy winding its way up and over with small morning glories hanging over his head. Troy watched relatives, friends and people he had never met before crowd into their seats, giving him small waves or thumbs up.

"We are starting now, Mr. Bolton." the minister says, his Bible ready and waiting.

"Thank you." Troy nods, giving the audience one last glance. The under music of Joe Crocker's 'You Are So Beautiful' started to play as Betsy started walking down the aisle. Troy smirked as she fiddled with the lace hem of her little dress before scattering more pink rose petals down the walkway. First of the bridesmaids was Sharpay with Zeke on her arm. Next were Troy's cousin Sarah and her boyfriend Kiernan looking slightly uncomfortable in his black tux. The music died down a little as Taylor and Chad came to a stop in front of Troy and the minister before parting ways. A soft piano serenade played as Troy watched a white figure float his way. Jack was smiling like a true idiot, slowly walking Gabriella down the isle towards Troy.

Gabriella had never looked more breathtaking in the strapless wedding gown. The white silk flowed around her body, giving the image that the dress had been made for her. A lace covered bodice hugged her curves as her dark brown curls hung gracefully around her head. A lace veil covered the tears that had, no doubt, started to flow.

'This is it Troy.' He thought to himself.

--

"_Are you sure you have everything down Troy?" Cole asked, concern lacing his words._

_Troy chuckled at his brother's state. "I'm sure Cole."_

_Cole whipped his head around, glancing around his small flat for any sign of his fiancée. "Do you want to practice? I can go out for a while—"he rambled before a hand clamped over his mouth. Looking bewildered, Cole stuck his tongue out to quickly slide it across Troy's hand. _

"_Dude!" Troy yelped in surprise, wiping his hand on the back of his thigh._

"_Have you not learned your lesson from 7__th__ grade?" Cole smirked._

"_Ha ha, funny but seriously, I'm fine. I'd rather watch you and _Gabi _make-out then do it myself with you waiting outside the door."_

"_Yeah…" A door closed in the distance, a shuffling of feet and Gabriella appeared from around the corner. _

"_Hey Cole…oh hi Troy." Gabriella smiled, placing a kiss on Troy's cheek and a soft peck on Cole's lips. "What are you boys doing?"_

"_Nothing much." Cole smiled, sliding his arms around Gabriella's waist. Her arms encircled his neck, pressing her body up against his. Troy smiled a sad smile as he watched the two flirt and place small kisses on each other's lips._

"_I'll see you guys later." Troy waved backing up before turning to walk out the front door._

_Cole waved, his attention occupied on the brunette in front of him._

'_What the hell have you done Cole?' Troy thought running to his car._

--

"Please repeat after me Cole." The minister smiled, glancing back at Gabriella with her veil helping Troy not get distracted from telling her the truth right there. "Gabriella, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer."

Troy opened his mouth to recap but nothing came out. He could feel the eyes of his parents, Cole, the minister and Gabriella on him. "Gabriella, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day like a dream come true the Lord Himself has answered that prayer. For today, Gabriella, you as my joy become my crown. I thank Jesus for the honor of going through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me." Troy said almost in a whisper but spoke more clearly once he removed his hands from Gabriella's and pulled her veil over to reveal her tear stained face. "With our future as bright as the promises of God, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, Gabriela, my friend and my love. Today I give to you me."

Gabriella lifted one of her hands from his to carefully wipe a tear sliding down her cheek away. As she repeated the same passage back to him, Troy could almost feel Cole's heart crack. He knew his had already before he had even started the vows. Gabriella was a sweet girl and he felt awful almost like he was playing a prank on her. He didn't want to but he had to. For Cole, he had to.

"—I lay down my life for you, Cole, my friend and my love. Today I give to you me." Gabriella finished gripping Troy's hand as if for dear life. "I love you Cole Bolton." She smiled, her body moving closer to his.

'This is it.' He thought quickly. "I love you too Gabriella…Bolton." Troy smirked, suddenly knowing what his brother would have done if he was the one standing up here. Troy's body instantly moved closer to hers, his head leaning down before pressing his lips flush against hers.

Troy caught himself from jerking away as Gabriella's hand wound around his neck while the other laced with his. His lips massaged against hers, her tongue snaking out for a split second to run along his lower lip. They broke away moments later, breathless but Troy could see happiness dancing in her eyes.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cole Bolton." The minister boomed, his voice bringing the crowd up from their seats into to cheers for the young couple. Troy brought his arm over Gabriella's small shoulders, leading her down the isle and into the church lobby. Gabriella brought Troy's lips back to hers before pulling him towards the reception hall. Before slipping behind the large doors, Troy could have sworn he felt Cole's eyes burning into the back of his head when Gabriella kissed him.

'You promised no regrets Cole.' Troy thought sadly to himself.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so mean. Everything is welcomed with open arms. Thank you!  
(and Man's Best Friend update is coming soon


	2. Everything

**AUTHOR'SNOTE:** _whoa, a lot has happened. I'm sorry that I put this on Hiatus for a while. It's back, probably not reguarly but it's back :]  
I'm not sure if it was confusing at all in Chapter 1 but if you have questions, I'll try to answer them. Thanks for those who reviewed and waited patiently for this update!!_  
- alexnoelle.

* * *

_'And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.'_  
- Michael Bublé, Everything

**

* * *

  
**

"Can we have the newly wed on the dance floor immediately?" Troy heard Cole's voice over the sound system. "We've prepared a special song for Mr. and Mrs. Cole Bolton." Troy could hear the wince in Cole's voice when he called them out. Gabriella had laced her fingers with Troy's, his body on high alert from the sudden warmth that flooded inside him.

"Ready for this Cole?" Gabriella teased, smiling at his hesitance to walk onto the dance floor.

"Yeah, of course." Troy slowly lead Gabriella to the floor, avoiding the excited stares of relatives and friends.

"How'd Troy know this is our song?" Gabriella asked as soon as Troy wrapped his arms around her petite waist and slowly started swaying to the soft melody of Michael Bublé.

Troy quickly averted his gaze, landing on Cole's, then his mother's and back to Gabriella's. "He's my brother, I tell him everything."

"Everything?" Gabriella smirked, a questionable look crossing her face. Troy could see playfulness dancing in her brown eyes, illuminating them so bright and beautifully.

"I mean not everything..." Troy stuttered, his face turning a bright pink.

Gabriella threw her head back, a joyous laugh escaping her lips. Troy raised one hand from her waist to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. Gabriella tightened the hold on Troy's neck, his body stiffening then releasing into a relaxed hold against her body. "You're very cute when embarrassed." she teased, brushing her lips with hers, giggling as the music changed to a faster tempo and Troy started swaying to the beat and twirling them around the dance floor. They could hear camera's clicking from relatives, flashes from the professionals.

"You seem different today, Cole." Gabriella smiled. "You're eyes seem brighter but you're still acting as nervous as you did when you first asked me out."

"Its just that today's a big day," Troy said, trying to pull back on the uneasy tone in his voice. "And I've just started a life with a gorgeous woman. What guy wouldn't be nervous?"

"True, and I like that you're nervous. Means I'm not the only one." Troy smiled, feeling reassurance flood his body. Troy slowed their dancing, his eyes locking with her deep brown ones. Gabriella tilted her head to kiss Troy's cheek, Troy turning his head to meet her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I do believe that it's time to cut that delicious looking cake." The DJ said from his place on the stage. "You still have tonight." He winked at Troy and Gabriella as they blushed before walking off the dance floor and towards the cake.

-

-

"Congrats you two," Chad Danforth smirked, softly pulling his girlfriend, Taylor with him. It had taken him almost five minutes just to get Taylor to stop fussing over Gabriella and Troy.

"Hope you have fun on the honeymoon Gabi!" Taylor cheered before Chad pulled her through the door completely and closed the door.

And then there were two…

The reception had come to an abrupt halt when Gabriella had been watching her husband talk humorously with the guests and had decided that it was time to be in only each others presences. It had taken a couple calls from Gabriella and a few nudges from his friends to bring Troy's attention to his wife.

Troy had glanced around confused; asking Gabriella what was going on until a seductive smile spread across her lips and an announcement from Taylor was made.

"The bride and groom are about to depart on the first half of their honeymoon, so if people would like to congratulate them now please make your way towards the parking lot." Troy had followed like a boy obeying his mother, Taylor's voice still running through his mind.

"What?" he squeaked, almost stumbling at the pace Gabriella was pulling him towards the limousine that was waiting to take them to the hotel. The ride over with Chad and Taylor was withstand able but the tension that was building on the way up to the room between Taylor and Gabriella whispering to each other and Chad patting Troy on the back almost every couple floors was enough to make Troy sweat.

Once Chad left with Taylor trailing behind, Troy racked his head for ideas on getting out of the events that were running through Gabriella's head and were shining in her melting chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Gabriella! H-h-how about we play a game?" Troy asked, his voice abnormally high.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden, Cole?" Gabriella stopped with her beeline destination, smiling up at Troy's scared expression. "I'd think you would be curious to what's underneath this." Gabriella slid her hand up Troy's chest before taking his hand in hers and placing it on her dress's zipper.

"Let's play 20 questions first!" Troy yelped, grabbing his hand back and holding them behind his back. Troy cursed under his breath at how nervous he was acting. "High school was five years ago,Troy!" he told himself.

"20 Questions?" Gabriella asked, confused. "We know everything about each other already, Cole."

"I know, but say we didn't. Say we had only met just now and knew nothing about each other except our first names." Troy went to grab Gabriella's hand and shaking it. "I'm Cole Edward Bolton. Age; 23 and I wanted to be a cheerleader in High School." Troy rolled his eyes in his head at his choice of words.

Gabriella scoffed, looking at Troy in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"No?" Troy smiled, offering his hands to Gabriella, leading her to the honeymoon bedroom. "Come on, it will be fun, trust me."

-

-

"Nu-uh!" Gabriella gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "Troy actually did that to you!"

"Seriously," Troy chuckled, popping more complementary chocolates into his open mouth. "I did it…I mean he did it to get back at something I had told mom, but I admit, he was mastermind at pranks."

"Wow," Gabriella smiled. "Okay, your turn, Mr. Let's-Start-Over."

Troy smirked at her sarcastic answer before leaning close. Troy watched her brown eyes flicker with gold specks of lust, her cheeks slowly turning a rosy blush. "What has been your most romantic experience so far?"

Gabriella was caught off guard with the sudden change in questions. She blushed and turned her gaze from Troy's, wondering about the different behavior in her husband as Troy eyed her for her answer. "I would have to say the time that we shared our first kiss."

"You can't do--" Troy was about to argue before Gabriella crawled closer to him and pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know that we said that we don't know each other but it's true." Gabriella smiled, inching closer and closer towards Troy. "Now that I think about it," Brown locked with blue as Gabriella brushed her nose against Troy's. "It was probably the best kiss I have ever had..." she whispered before brushing her lips against his. Troy's eyes flickered up to meet hers before glancing back down at her pink lips. The room became warm as Troy tested the waters by nudging her nose with his and brushing his lips gently of hers. Her breath came out in small intakes, her body wanting him to come closer.

She tasted sweet as he slowly pecked her again. Her tongue came out to caress his bottom lip as her eyes closed and she tasted him for what seemed like the first time. She tasted the chocolate that he had been munching on before, but she also tasted something else, something different, new and unrecognizable.

Gabriella pulled back to taste her lips as Troy pulled back as well to taste his own. A moment passed and Troy was about to open his eyes when he felt Gabriella's small hand connect with his neck and pull him forward. He felt her soft lips press against his in a passionate lock before he slowly started to respond.

She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance as his lips massaged her own. Troy allowed Gabriella's tongue to pass through his parted lips, her taste intoxicating his senses. He came to grip her waist and pull her half on his lap. A growl crawled up Troy's throat as Gabriella locked her hands in his hair, pulling him closer and down on to the comforter. Troy felt Gabriella's thighs push him down till she was straddling him completely. He left her lips and trailed down her neck as her hips started to push and press into his. Troy grinned when he successfully found her sweet spot on her neck by the moan that echoed in his ear.

"Cole," Gabriella panted, pushing her hips into Troy's.

Troy pulled back at the mention of his brother's name but the thought was pushed aside when he felt Gabriella start to unbutton his shirt and her hands snake up his wife beater. Troy's head fell back into the mattress, his hands still on Gabriella's hips as she took hold of the situation. He could feel his blood rushing around his body and his heart jumping out of his chest. He was so wrapped up in what Gabriella was doing that he didn't notice her stop and asking him for some help.

"Take it off," Gabriella panted, a slight whine in her voice." Help me take it off." Her hands were trying to unzip the dress while she continued to grind her hips into Troy's. Troy lifted himself up, his hands replacing hers and quickly unzipping the dress and helping her pull it up and over her head. As Gabriella placed the dress on a chair next to the bed, Troy took in what she had hinted on before. Her olive tan skin was set off with a black lace push up and matching panties. A lump was forming in his throat as she turned back from the dress to look at Troy.

"Like what you see?" she asked quietly, leaning back into Troy to kiss down his neck.

"Wow," His whispered as he laid back down and rolled them over. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down and his lips onto hers again. A smile appeared on her lips as Troy's hands started to wonder down to cup her breast. Gabriella gasped as Troy squeezed and massaged before switching and doing the same to the other.

"Cole," Gabriella moaned a little louder, Troy's lips stilling on their journey down to join his hands.

Troy's haze broke as the mention of his brother's name escaped the lips of his brother's wife. Looking up at her closed eyes and the flush of her face, Troy slowly raised himself up and off of her body. "I can't...I mean w-w-we can't..." Troy stuttered as Gabriella opened her eyes to see the mood broken for Troy.

"What do you mean we can't?" Gabriella demanded quietly, sitting up on her elbows.

"We should go to bed, early day tomorrow and all..." Troy tried to explain without making her angry.

"Go to bed?" Gabriella gaped, her hair tousled and her face flushed. "We are _in_ bed, doing something a _married_ couple should be doing on their wedding night!"

Troy winced at the tone of her voice as she pushed him off her her. He watched her walk over to a bag sitting in the corner of the room and she started pulling out what seemed like a change of clothes. "This is complete bullshit, Cole." Gabriella snapped, making her way passed him again and into the bathroom. "I went along with your 20 questions thing but I didn't think on my _wedding_ night, my husband would dismiss the idea of at least a little fun with his wife!"

Troy sighed, knowing how hard this was for the both of them. "I'm just kind of tired, Gabi. The wedding was a lot in one day." Troy watched Gabriella's eyes well up before she slammed the bathroom door on his face. "Gabi," Troy said from behind the closed bathroom door. "Gabriella, please come out."

Minutes passed before Gabriella rushed past him, dressed in black dance shorts and an oversized t-shirt, and hopped into the queen size bed in the middle of the bedroom. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Cole."

"We have to," Troy sighed watching her snuggle under the covers with her back turned to him. "I don't want you going to bed like this." Troy felt foreign saying these words. He was worried about her, like a friend that was seriously interested in another friend, but husband and wife? It was definitely different. Troy mustered all the cute little things he had learned about dating in college as he walked closer to the bed. Grabbing a pair of basketball shorts from his overnight bag, Troy hopped under the covers his legs finding Gabriella's immediately. He cautiously wound his arms around her petite waist, pulling her warm body to his near bare chest and buried his nose in her luscious curls.

"Cole," he heard Gabriella sigh before she relaxed into his hold.

Troy started rubbed soothing circles on her stomach with his thumb to calm the tense feeling she still had in her posture. "I'm sorry, Gabi. It's been a long day."

Gabriella didn't respond for some time before she sighed and snuggled a little bit closer into his body. "I know it's been a long day, I guess I was only really thinking about what I wanted to do this evening. I'm sorry."

"No no, it's not your fault at all." Troy whispered into her hair, the smell of sweet coconut and her natural aroma jilting his brain and making his forget what he was about to say. "Oh, we're going to the Bahamas tomorrow Gabi, we're going for a week without family or friends. Just us," Troy felt more and more nervous as he proceeded." for a whole week. We'll have...plenty of time."

"You're right, Cole." Gabriella's voice grew softer to the point where it was merely a mumble."We now have all the time in the world."

Troy waited to see if she would say more, but smiled when he heard her body relax and her breathes become labored. "Goodnight," he smiled, kissing her hair before laying back and resting his head against her hair.

-

-

Troy rubbed his head into the soft down of the pillow beneath his head. The covers molded themselves around his body as the mattress cushioned him with just the right amount of spring. It was warm, it was soft, and the only thing missing was a delicious breakfast in bed.

"Cole,"

Troy twitched his head at the name. His mind was still in its dream blur, complete darkness while his mind played invisible scenes across his closed eye lids.

"Cole," the voice pressed, a soft hand coming to comb some of the hair that tickled his forehead. "Breakfast will be here soon."

"Mmm," Troy mumbled, burring his head into the pillow completely, blocking out the rays of sunlight and the giggling voice that currently wanted him awake. "It's too early."

A distance knock echoed through the room, a body climbing from his side to dash across the hotel suite.

"Breakfast, Madame." A polite voice smiled, probably at the state appeal Gabriella was in.

"Thank you," Gabriella's voice seemed to smile, causing a smirk to rise on Troy's face as he wiggled around in the covers. "I'm sorry about my husband. He usually isn't like this."

"No problem at all Madame. I'm sure he's saving his strength." The hotel's attendant laughed causing Gabriella to laugh nervously. "In here?"

"Yes, thank you."

Troy heard the cart being wheeled towards the bedroom and Gabriella hopping up on the bed beside his feet. "Cole, time to wake up, there's tons of food here." Troy lifted the covers off of his head to smell the bacon and eggs, fresh fruit with yogurt, and the buttermilk pancakes.

Their room door closed before Troy popped his head from under the covers. "Food," he grinned. Gabriella reached for a strawberry that sat on top of pineapple and melon when Troy snaked his hand under the covers to grasp her ankle and pull her under.

"Cole!" Gabriella laughed as Troy held up the strawberry that she had been about to eat. "I was going to eat that."

Troy bit into the small red fruit, his eyes fluttering closed in mock ecstasy. "Best strawberry ever."

Gabriella swatted at his arm as she reached for blackberry. "You suck," she smiled, eating the small berry and grabbing a small plate to start her collection of breakfast foods.

"You should have tasted it, it might have made you go into shock." Troy chuckled, taking a piece of bacon and biting into it. "Nice choice of breakfast my dear."

"You're welcome," Gabriella giggled, reaching over to kiss Troy's cheek. "Also your phone has been vibrating for some time. I didn't want to pick it up in case it was work."

"Work?" Troy looked up confused from the pancakes he was about to smother in syrup. "Oh work, I should go check." Troy got up from the bed to his overnight bag to see his phone sitting on top of a pair of his boxers. A text message was waiting for him from his brother from about an hour ago. "Shit, I'll be right back Gabi."

"Okay," Gabriella said looking confused as Troy walked out of the bedroom and into the small living room.

Troy quickly dialed Cole's number, looking around for a secure place to talk with him without Gabriella knowing. Right as Cole picked up, Troy had made it onto the balcony and closed the french doors behind him.

"_Troy?_" Cole asked in a hush voice. "_How are things?_"

"Why are you calling me, Cole?" Troy asked in a equally quiet voice. "You've been calling me for over an hour."

"_I just wanted to tell you that I'm at the airport right about to leave for Japan. How'd last night go?_"

Troy sighed, running his hand over his face. "Why do you want to know Cole?"

"_Because she's my wife!_"

"Technically she's my-"

"_Troy!_" Cole snapped, the tension in his voice tight.

"Sorry, it was fine. I managed to not have sex with her but I don't know how long I can keep it up." Troy explained in concerned voice as he heard Cole's heavy breathing on the other end.

"_I know, it was my idea in the first place so I need to be fine with you guys doing....it._"

"Cole, if I didn't need to prove that I was you that way I wouldn't, you know that." Troy pressed. "I know how much you love her."

"_I know you do and I trust you to do the right thing. Thank you Troy, you are truly the greatest brother I could have asked for._" Cole sighed. "_My flight is being called, I'll call you once I land in Japan._"

"Sure thing Cole, come back soon." Troy smiled before hanging up.

"Cole, who was that?" Gabriella asked as she opened the french doors.

"It was Troy, he's heading to Japan for a while." Troy smiled, his heart beating faster because of the lie he was telling.

"Why's he heading to Japan?" Gabriella laughed. "That's kind of out of the blue for him."

"Business mostly. Nothing to worry about."

Gabriella smiled before extending her hand for Troy's. "We should get ready, our flight is soon."

Troy followed her, his head still on the conversation he just had had with Cole. "Why don't I feel like the greatest brother?" he thought to himself.

* * *

**AN: **Long wait, huh? Sorry about that! It's summer, the heats hot. I don't do good when it's too hot ;D  
Okay, so this story isn't back 100% but I'd say 65%? I'm going to be working on it! Thank you SO much to all you that reviewed! 13 for one chapter :D I feel special.  
I know the ending on this chapter was crappy, but I wanted to wrap it up, and head off to the Bahamas!

Okay, so review! Tell me what you think about the situation so far!

-alex


	3. He Could Be the One

An here it is, at long last. I am SO sorry to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I will accept any rocks thrown my way. Okay, get on with it! Read!

_**-Elle**_

* * *

_"He's got something special,_  
_ He's got something special._  
_ I can hardly breathe, something's telling me, telling me,_  
_ Maybe he could be the one"_

**-Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Of course sir. Thank you for understanding." Troy said, trying to block out the sounds of the busy airport. "If it can be done, two weeks would be awesome to, you know, get ready for the funeral and than some mourning time."

Gabriella looked over at her husband as she waited for their bags to come off the plane. His physique, his personality all intrigued her but something was off. The outside was all the same but the person before her eyes didn't seem to say Cole Robert Bolton. But for some reason, she didn't mind.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Gabriella turned to see a middle aged woman standing beside her with a worried but amused look. "Pardon?" Gabriella asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Sorry, you had a funny look on your face. I wasn't sure if something was wrong..." the woman laughed. She was obviously older than her but still had a youthfulness about her.

"Oh, I was looking at my husband." Gabriella smiled pointing towards Troy. "I was just wondering about something. He just seems different to me now that we're married."

The older woman looked towards Troy and then back at Gabriella. "Well the thing about marriage is you and your husband is the relationship is always changing." Gabriella smiled as the woman gave her advice. Troy was laughing at something that was being said to him and Gabriella felt herself breathe out a laugh. "After the wedding, you're probably seeing him in a new light. Stuff you didn't really notice, you are now becoming aware of."

The way he laughed was adorable to Gabriella. The way his hand came up to scratch the back of his neck or the smile that created a funny feeling in her chest. She was about to reply to the woman before she caught his gasped, almost having the woman beside her ask her what was wrong again.

"Miss?" the woman asked as she watched Gabriella and Troy send each other knowing glances. "I think you'll like this new light."

Gabriella pulled her eyes from eye to smile at the woman as she was being tugged towards the airport exits by a toddler. "I think I just might. Thank you."

"No problem." Gabriella laughed as the woman's child tugged her towards a tall man with chocolate skin.

"What cha lookin' at?" Troy asked, his head right next to Gabriella's ear. "Usually people don't like others staring at them."

Gabriella broke her gaze to look up at Troy and lean against his chest. "You smell different Cole." she whispered as she grabbed his hands and wrapped her body in his arms.

Troy's body froze before he took a deep breathe. "Good different? I can take a shower once we get to the hotel."

"No it's a good smell. I like it a lot but I thought you weren't into Axe?" Troy released her as they noticed one of their bags come down the conveyor belt. She struggled to lift it off the metal turn tables till Troy came up behind her and replaced her hands with his.

"Let me get the bags and you can find out which car is ours. We only had two big bags, right?" Troy smiled before turning to face Gabriella and the blushed that started to crawl up her cheeks."We have more than just those two, don't we?"

"Only one more. I had trouble picking out some outfits and then my swimsuits and underwear didn't fit. Plus I bought some that you have never seen before." Gabriella smirked as she walked closer to Troy. "I imagined this expression when I packed them." she whispered before turning and walking towards the rental car station.

Troy hadn't moved since she had told him about her newest purchase. "You bought what?"

-

-

"This place is amazing. Did you see the hotel's aquarium?" Gabriella awed as she surveyed the entrance to the hotel room. "This room is like an apartment, I mean look at the in-room kitchen, the master bathroom with that huge tub!"

Troy laughed as Gabriella raced around the hotel room with a child's excitement. The room had a spacious lounge with built in kitchen and bar ledge with french doors that opened up to the bedroom. Troy almost had to laugh at how appealing the king sized bed looked with its peal pillow and duvet set with three robin egg blue decor pillows. The view that was facing the bed was amazing with the ocean and sand that looked so close. "I'm excited to see if we can see the sun set from our room." Gabriella gushed, wrapping her arms around Troy's waist from behind.

"Its not that late yet, want to see if we can go for a quick dip in that clear blue water?" Troy said as Gabriella looked up surprised.

"Really? You're not tired? It was a long flight." Gabriella said, but the excitement in her eyes was enough for Troy to usher her towards the suitcases sitting by a love seat duo that faced the view and a wide screen TV.

"How fast can you change?" Troy smirked as he started to pull of his white t-shirt, leaving him in a pair of dark Levi jeans and white converses.

"Give me 5 minutes, stud." Gabriella shot back before giving him a smile. "But which color sounds better; black or white?" She held up the top to two different bikinis in her outfit of light skinny jeans, a flowy floral button up and gladiator sandals.

"You've got probably 4 minutes now, babe." Troy laughed as Gabriella gave up and rushed into the bathroom. Troy walked around the room a little more before opening the doors to the balcony connecting to the room and taking in the warm breeze that blew past his face. "God Cole, you should be here right now. She's beautiful." Troy sighed, leaning down on the railing and looking at some of the other guests walk back up from the beach.

"Cole, I'm ready and from the looks of it, I beat you." Gabriella teased, victory in her voice. She set her change of clothes onto the dresser sitting beside the bathroom door and decided to put her hair up in a high pony tail.

Troy had barely walked back into the room when he was, once again, stopped by the sight in front of his eyes. The black bikini did her body no justice as his mind did a flash back to the outfit she wore on the wedding night.

"Just once..." Troy thought as he walked up behind her and ran his hands down her back and then up her arms. Their eyes met in the mirror as Gabriella removed her hands and let her hair cascade down her shoulders.

"Cole, aren't we going to go swimming?" she asked quietly, a whimper escaping her lips as Troy's arms wrapped around her bare waist.

Troy turned her face towards his to peck her lips a few times. "Shhh...how about on this trip we use something other than Gabi and Cole?" he asked in between kisses down her chin and into the crook of her neck.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella smirked as she turned in his arms to run her hands up his chest. Troy started to kiss down past her shoulders, skipping the strings that were tied behind her neck.

"Well what if I started calling you Brie, my own special name for you. Something that no one has ever come up with." Troy rambled breathlessly, the warm air that he blew on the kisses causing her body to shudder. Her hands traveled down past the small of his back before coming around to the buckle of his pants. Troy looked down amused as his pants began to sag around his hips.

"Brie.." Gabriella mulled over as she started to walk Troy backwards and too the edge of the bed. "I like it and how about I call you Wildcat, because of your high school mascot. I think your mom told me you were almost the boy in the costume and because of how much you seem to be wanting this right now..."

Troy laughed at the memory of Cole turning down the basketball coach's proposal before setting Troy up for the job, which he was able to get out of as well. "That was-" Troy stopped mid sentence as he felt his pants drop and Gabriella push him down onto the bed. "I like it, if you like it." Troy sighed as he felt Gabriella crawl up to sit on his stomach.

"I love it." she moaned, her lips pressing themselves up his chest and pausing to hover over his head. "Something is different with you, but I like it, Wildcat." she whispered before pressing her lips against his.

Troy swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Gabriella started to reach behind her when she was stopped.

"Let me."

-

-

Troy stirred as a warm ray of sunshine hit his back. A warm body was encased in his arms and his nose was enjoying the sweet, spice of amber in her ebony curls. "Well, now that that line has been crossed." he sighed to himself.

Gabriella shifted in her sleep to face Troy and bury her face in his chest.

"Oh, my life."

* * *

WHOA! Got another chapter done, and if I do say so myself, I think it is pretty good. Gabriella's started to notice something but just thinks Cole has changed for the better, and is not a completely different person. Okay! Review please! If you didn't understand, I shall answer any questions but I think things make pretty good sense. Thanks for sticking with him :] I'm SOOO sorry and the next chapter is already being written!

-**_Elle_**


	4. Bittersweet Love

This is the 4th chapter! I'm really excited because I never thought it would make it this far. I have HUGE ideas for the latter but first I have to finish up the honeymoon before the real drama starts. Thanks for sticking with me! Thanks for the reminder Troyellabrie, I had the ideas but I still needed to finalize.

_**-Elle**_

* * *

_"What's the point of being in love? _  
_What's the point of being with someone you can't have? _  
_I know exactly how this will end but for some reason I can't help myself. _  
_No, I just can't help myself."_

**-Forever The Sickest Kids 'Bittersweet Love'  
**

* * *

Gabriella felt a warm breeze across her face and rays of the sun warmed her exposed back. The first thought that came alive in her tired mind was the wonderful ache she felt in her hips and the small, faint bruises that covered her breasts and upper chest. "Wildcat?" she moaned, snaking her arm under the plush covers to feel for the body that should have been beside her. The spot was still warm but a gust of wind blew bast the bed again causing Gabriella to look towards the opened French doors and onto the attached balcony. She watched her husband pace the spacious overlook before placing his hands down forcefully, almost like he was making up his mind on something but was burdened with the weight of his decision.

Troy hunched over the railing to take in the morning view. He took a deep breathe of the salty ocean mist and smiled as the sun beat down on his bare chest.

Gabriella tossed the down covers across the bed to look for the bottoms of her black bikini and took a white 'V' neck shirt from one of Troy's suitcases before wondering outside to stand beside him. "Thanks for last night." Gabriella said smoothly, sliding her hand over to rest on top of his own. "You were definitely at your best."

Troy laughed, his smile causing butterflies to rise in Gabriella stomach and a smile to spread across her own tired features. "You were pretty on the dot too, Brie." Troy sighed in content, his eyes closing at the feel of Gabriella's hand playing with his, loosely tangling her fingers in his, her eyes studying the lines on his palm then all came to a stop. Troy opened his eyes to feel a pulse run through his lower region as Gabriella's breasts could clearly be seen through Troy's faded white tee.

Gabriella studied him before reaching up to rake her hands softly through his bed hair. "What's wrong, Wildcat?"

Troy was glad to hear her using the nickname instead of calling him Cole all the time. It was almost like Cole had never existed and she was _he's_ wife and he was _her_ husband. But everytime he looked down at his hands to see the wedding ring she had placed on his finger and the look in her eyes told him otherwise. Troy took her hand and wrapped it around his neck before taking her in his arms and tucking his head in between her head and shoulder. Troy's heart involuntarily skipped a beat as the smell of her hair mixed with the scent of their love making last night caused him to close his eyes and hug her tighter.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tightly with confusion but gladly accepting the gentle way his nose would brush the sensitive skin under her ear everytime he took a breath. "Are you sure you're okay?" she said again quietly after a few moments had passed in silence, just the sounds of the crashing waves comforting Troy.

Troy slowly released his hold around her but left his arms loosely around her hips. "I'm fine, why?" he asked, bending down to kiss her lips tasting something that intrigued him.

Gabriella looked up at him amused but clearly confused. "You've never been much a hugs guy. I mean you'll do them but I think this might be the first time you've full on hug hugged me." she shrugged, not faised one way or the other which eased Troy's beating heart when he remembered that Cole had never been a hugger. He was affectionate but Lucille always had to hassle him into giving her a hug whenever she saw him.

"I'm a changed man." Troy laughed, kicking himself internally for his poor excuse of a joke. "Wanna go for a swim, since we had other activities on the mind yesterday?"

Gabriella's face blushed causing Troy to skeptically look down and smile. "Are you blushing?" he said with a laugh in his voice.

Gabriella grabbed her face, trying to hide her cheeks beneath her hands. "No." she mumbled lowering her head and walking out of Troy's embrace.

"You're blushing!" Troy chucked, following her into their room as she busied herself with getting a black cut out one piece out and a pair of cropped jean shorts.

"I'm not blushing, I was getting flustered from the hot sun. Go change, so we can go for a swim." She said, not turning her head to look at Troy's amused expression.

Troy came up behind her to turn her face with his hands and plant a long kiss on her lips. "I love their rosy color." he whispered before leaving her with her flushed cheeks and wide eyes to go change.

-

-

Gabriella floated easily through the warm, blue waves as she watched her husband try to boogy board but had to suppress a laugh when he twirled around losing his balance and landing in the wet sand.

"I can hear you and I'm not liking what I'm hearing!" Troy shouted as he turned to see Gabriella's head bobbing up and down in the water. He was obviously not good at staying upright but Troy wasn't the kind to give up so easily, one of the many values he and Cole shared. Only problem was he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate with Gabriella laughing and giggling at him everytime he wobbled or fell. He's body yearned to go out and press her wet body to his as the water circled around them.

The night before had been the night of his life. The best he had had since breaking up with his college girlfriend, his last meaningful relationship. She had blown his mind but left him wanting more with the way she gave into him but also gave back just as forcefully. He had remembered vividly as he was reaching his peak, Gabriella had laced her fingers into his hair and tugged his head so close to hers but not kissing him. He had her legs parted and loosely wound around his waist, her erect nipples rubbing against his own and his lips placing open kisses on her chin as hers brushed against his nose. The heat they were creating was incredible and when Troy shut his eyes, he could feel the same heat begin to stir inside his body as he basked in the sun and the vividness of his memory, before a force knocked him over surprising him and shocking him when it doubled over in laughter.

"What the hell?" Troy coughed, his heart beating wildly, using his hand to shield the sunlight to see Gabriella start to lower herself into his line of vision and straddle his sandy thighs. "Brie, we're on a public beach." Troy chuckled lightly, the waves lapping at his calves and his body sinking into the sand.

"No one's looking plus I'm just giving my hubby a kiss." Gabriella said innocently placing her hands on either side of Troy's head and lightly trailing her lips up his throat and hovered over his.

"After last night, I don't think a kiss is going to do." Troy mumbled as his hands traveled up her thighs and pulled on her waist to press her wet body closer to his.

"That will have to wait, Wildcat." Gabriella smiled, pecking his lips. "We have a dinner reservation at that Tiki BBQ some of the hotel staff told me about."

Troy rubbed small circles with his thumbs as Gabriella sat up and tossed her hair back to pull it into a low pony tail. "Is that the one with the live music?" he wondered aloud.

Gabriella nodded, brushing the wet strands of Troy's hair out of his face. "We get to dress up tonight. Taylor helped me pick out a dress just for something like this. You're going to love it."

"How much?" Troy asked, excitement written on his face. He leaned forward, his elbows propping him up.

Gabriella cocked her eyebrow before leaning her face to leave her lips in front of his ear and her hand snacked down in between her legs. Troy's eyes widened as she explained the dress in extreme detail and trailed her pinky lightly across the evident bulge that was beginning to rise. "Excited for tonight?" Gabriella said as she got ready to stand up.

Troy's hands shot up out of the sand to grip her hips and keep her in his lap. "You're going to have to sit here for a while, Brie." Troy spoke softly, his eyes closing and a smile on his face.

-

-

The dinner atmosphere was set perfectly with the full moon shining bright, the palm trees swaying with the cool breeze that made the humid night a vacationer's dream. Bass filled reggae played in the background while single friends and couples gathered at their designated tables before making a beeline for the tropical food that had taken half the day for the hotel's staff to prepare. All kinds of seafood were placed on platters with gorgeous fruit decor, a BBQ station with hamburgers, grilled vegetables and steaks and a black bar with every type of liquor for any kind of combination behind the two bartenders and a straw roof to add to the theme.

"Are you sure we have to come tonight? I heard they've got excellent room service." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as they headed hand in hand down the beach and to the tiki torched area.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully as she led him through the sand. Troy had almost refused to leave the room when she had come out of the bathroom in her dress. It had a white top with raw edge ruffles that dipped down into a 'V' and accented her bust, then a black stretch material that started below her bust and ended mid thigh. She had kept her hair in it's natural curl. Troy had asked her not to wear heels since he found it sexy that he had to bend down a little to get to her, so she opted for a floral round toed flats. "We are going to have dinner and listen to the music, and dance and _then_ we can go back to the room." she said, a teasing smile basically shining in the dark.

"Promise?"Troy pulled her aside, letting a couple tipsy girls pass them. Gabriella looked up at him, his light blue button up showing a patch of his golden skin. "Brie?"

Lacing her fingers in his, Gabriella pressed her lips to his, a smile on her face as moments passed until he pulled away for a breath. "Let's get this over with." Troy whispered pecking her lips once more before leading her into the BBQ.

The sandy dance floor was filled with people bumping and grinding as one as the pop music mixed with island rap. Troy followed after Gabriella to the food to collect a plate of fresh fruit and a specially made mojito made with sake to share. "Let's find a table near the the back." Gabriella said over the music, a mix of Timbaland and Justin Timberlake taking over the beach.

When the two came upon a secluded table, half hidden by a palm tree that had grown in the middle of the beach and the DJ booth, Gabriella hurried Troy to sit in the solid bamboo chair before climbing into his lap, straddling his waist.

"Brie, what are--"

Gabriella shushed him, a mysterious glint in her eyes as she reached for a piece of a chocolate dipped banana. "No talking." she whispered before taking a small bite of the fruit, a piece of the chocolate coating falling from her lips to slowly melt on her chin. Troy watched with hooded eyes, his hands feeling the smooth, warm skin of her thighs. Gabriella wiped the residue from the treat with a single finger before lifting it to Troy's lips.

Troy opened his mouth without taking his eyes off of Gabriella's piercing gaze. He felt her finger slowly enter his mouth, his lips closing around the index before he tasted the chocolate fruit as Gabriella retracted her finger from his and placing it in her own. Troy sighed heavily moving his hands further up, his thumbs massaging the tender skin on the inside of her thighs. Troy felt his pulse quicken as a slow song from the DJ booth started to play, a soft, sultry voice saying simple enough words but making them sound sexual.

Gabriella reached for a blackberry, mouthing the words to the song she knew too well. "Baby, are you feeling me feeling you?" before placing it on her tongue and crushing the berry with the roof of her mouth. Troy closed his eyes as she leaned forward, sharing the sweet juice. His tongue darting in to taste and her meeting his to engage in a fierce battle between hungry bodies.

"Mmm," Gabriella moaned, the fruity taste being replaced with his own but her head barely able to register that it wasn't _his_ own but someone else. In the back of her head, she knew this wasn't him. This man who had his hands on the sides of her face, his lips moving with hers wasn't the man she had agreed to spend her life with but at the moment, she didn't care. "Wildcat, let's-"

Troy didn't even let her finish her sentence as he lifted her off his lap and stood up himself. Before grabbing her hand to lead her through the dancing crowd, Troy grabbed a strawberry and popped it into his mouth and pressed his lips to hers, letting her taste the fruit. "Whatever you taste now, tonight will be ten times as tasty." he whispered.

-

-

The wait for the elevator to reach their floor made Troy's last basketball game of his senior year seem futile. He knew that she wasn't his, that what he was feeling all over wasn't okay but in the moment, he didn't care. Someone had taken over his head and basically turned of the operating system up there. Someone was telling Troy to "fuck it!". Someone was telling him to make the girl who was pressed to his side feel special since no one else was there to give it to her.

As soon the doors slid open, Troy shot out with Gabriella in tow to the one of two doors in the corridor. The flurry of the door opening and the bodies being pushed through only built the pressure. Gabriella slid out of her flats to stand in front of Troy, his jacket and slip-on Vans already tossed. Troy smiled as Gabriella slowly brought her hands up around his neck, initiating a slow kiss, enough for Troy to grab her thighs and bring them around his waist and her face to eye level. "You look so beautiful." he whispered, brushing hair away from her face as he lead them backwards and laid her body gently down onto the bed with his in tow. "I want to make you feel more special than any guy has ever done, leading up to this moment."

Gabriella nodded, his words not even making complete sense to her as she felt his hands slid down her side and pulling the zipper that held the dress firmly to her body. Troy felt her hands slip from his neck to allow the dress to fall from her shoulders and down around her waist. He took a moment to gaze down at the woman below him, wondering how he got here to quickly before going for the plunge and pressing his lips to hers feverishly and cupping her bra clad breasts in both hands. "I want to make you mine."

* * *

WHOA! Got another chapter done, and if I do say so myself, I think it is pretty good. Feelings are started to come into place! Troy wants her, Gabriella might just want him (whoever HE is) and who knows where Cole is. Okay! Review please! If you didn't understand anything, I shall answer any questions but I think things make pretty good sense. Thanks for sticking with Troy :] I'm SOOO sorry and the next chapter is already being written!

-**_Elle_**


	5. Tore up the Line

I deserve any rocks, cookies, etc thrown my way. This update has taken way too long. I'm graduating HS next year so I had a lot of stuff to think about previously but I've got a break because I'm going to Hawaii next week! So you might get an update from the island! Thanks for the reminder Troyellabrie, I had the ideas but I still needed to finalize. Okay! Read on and then Review!

_**-Elle**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Now I look out my window petrified by everything I've done. _  
_So when I look at you baby, tell me you know just where I'm comin' from._  
_A thousand years of searchin' for the one, hey, yeah, tonight we sorta kinda tore the lines up." - _**Tore the Line** by Tyler Hilton

* * *

Troy packed the last of his clothes before turning to watch Gabriella as she sat in one of the plush arm chairs she had pushed to face the ocean view. The calm look in her eyes made Troy forget the upcoming obstacles and the faint smile on her lips caused one to grow on Troy's face as well. Before departing from the gorgeous island paradise and arriving back in New Mexico, Cole had called Troy about a surprise he had for bought for Gabriella before the wedding and hoped that Troy would make giving it to her as special as Cole would have while he was still away. Troy had reluctantly agreed but couldn't help but get the feeling of distraction from Cole's tone of voice before he hung up. Before Troy could dwell on the odd phone conversation he had had with his brother, Gabriella turned and offered her hand for his.

"Are you ready to go, Wildcat?" she asked once his hand was clasped around hers. Troy rounded in front of her and bent down to softly push some stray curls away from her face before kissing her lips.

"Are you sure the two weeks were enough? We could always stay for a few more days, if you wanted to." he said quietly, stroking her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. Her fingers were dancing delicately across his bare chest, tracing every muscle with her nails before looping her fingers into his belt loops and pulling him into the chair with her. His body wedged underneath hers, their legs interlocked together and his arms around her.

Gabriella sigh thoughtfully, placing her head on his shoulder and letting out a moan of pleasure when he pressed a kiss into the corner of her closed eye. "I'd love to come back one day but I'm ready to see how married life works out for us."

Troy pulled away to look at her with amusement. "This seems pretty married to me." he laughed giving her a squeeze.

Shaking her head slightly, Gabriella looked up at Troy, her hands to herself now and a serious look on her face. "Cole, this time together was amazing and definitely needed after planning that wedding and I do want to stay here but I'm ready." Troy opened his mouth to say something but Gabriella beat him to the punch and grabbed his hands in hers and placed them to her chest. "I'm ready to start my life with you. I'm really ready to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, Mrs. Cole Bolton."

Troy had gotten a little more used to her calling him Cole that weekend but the more he got to know her personally, the more it hurt inside. For some unknown reason to Troy, it wasn't the idea of having to impersonate his brother for his brother's wife but it hurt to dwell on the thought that someday either he would have to trade back with Cole or she would find out and would want nothing to do with him at all. He was worried what she would think of him, not his brother.

Gabriella stirred in in his hold and Troy noticed the waiting look on her face before he smiled and nodded. "I'm ready too. Let's go home."

* * *

The car ride back in Albuquerque was full of phone calls to and from friends and family before Troy couldn't avoid talking to his brother's friends and to his own mother. He had declined a few times to talk which caused Gabriella to question why before he had asked her to somehow cover her eyes for a surprise he had for her. After reading the directions to the surprise that Cole had texted him, Troy laughed as Gabriella sat in her seat and grooved to the radio with a jacket that covered her head and her eyes. "I was thinking more of a scarf or something but a coat works too." Troy laughed.

"Well there was nothing else in the car that would have covered my eyes well enough. You're making me feel silly with this on my head, when can I take it off?" Gabriella whined crossing her arms.

Troy pulled the car up to a house at the end of a spacious cul-de-sac, the sun still lighting the sky and the features with it's evening light. Troy turned off the engine before turning in his seat to face Gabriella with a smirk on his face. "Instead of taking you to my parents house like originally planned, we are now sitting outside of your surprise." Troy whispered into her covered ear before pulling the coat from her head. Gabriella looked bewildered before looking at the house in front of her. It was on the smaller side but a two story with a wrap around deck that lead into a large fenced area in the back. Jumping out of the car and not even checking to see if Troy was following her, Gabriella ran up the driveway and to a gate that opened into the grassy backyard that overlooked a rural neighborhood below a drop that sloped few meters from their new backyard. The sun was still setting and it cast a gorgeous orange pink color over the back of the house. Small unlit lights hung from the slightly covered deck attached to the house.

"Cool, isn't it." Troy said trying not to sound excited himself. He had no idea his brother had put this much effort into the whole package and it was in deed paying off, just the credit was going to the wrong person.

Gabriella ran up to Troy, eyes wide and a huge smile on her face to wrap her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his in much appreciation and love. Troy felt her suck on his bottom lip as she pulled away slowly leaving him in a daze and a goofy smile on his face. "Thank you so much. This is probably better than any trip to the Bahamas could mean to me." Gabriella gushed before holding her hands out in front of him waiting.

Troy smirked, knowing what she was waiting for and took his time getting a pair of keys from his pocket that Cole had left for him in an envelope in the mailbox. "I'm guessing you want to go inside now."

Gabriella nodded quickly, grabbing the keys from his hands and leading him back around front and into the house once unlocked. The double maple doors opened into a large foyer with a large lounge and living room on the right. Troy had to gasped along with Gabriella quietly when he noticed that there was a large leather curved couch that sat underneath the two large sky lights. A wooden coffee table sat in front with a wide screen television mounted to the wall looked down and a gas fire place underneath. Gabriella left Troy admiring the TV to run into the brightly lit kitchen slash dining room with large french doors that led outside. A marble kitchen island sat within the kitchen and a large curved diner's booth sat along a side wall with windows that looked out into the backyard.

"How the hell did you find a house like this?" Gabriella asked gobsmacked at all the cool features of the lower level of her new house.

Troy stood amazed as well before shrugging his shoulders. "It was a steal. Pretty easy."

"You ass, it probably took you months." Gabriella giggled before tugging him back into the foyer and up a flight of stairs. Boxes labeled "Photos + Etc." lined the wide narrow hallway as Gabriella and Troy checked out the guest bedroom, a full bathroom before stopping outside a closed door with a piece of paper that said "For the Mr. + Mrs." taped on the door before Gabriella turned to doorknob and walked into the spacious bedroom. It was painted a faint mint aqua color which complemented the large king sized bed that stood in the middle of the room and the few black leather arm chairs to the side near the french doors that lead to the small balcony.

"This is amazing. I cannot believe you did all this before the honeymoon." Gabriella said quietly her eyes still wondering the room.

"I can't believe it either." Troy said to himself quietly.

Gabriella wound her arms around Troy's waist, catching his attention with a sultry look on her face. Her chest was pushed up against his causing her breasts to pop out of her low cut shirt a little. "How about we get the bags from the car, open a bottle of champagne and celebrate. It'll be like a finalization of the honeymoon."

Troy felt her push her pelvis into his before pulling away and taking his hand to lead him out to the car. As Troy placed the last of the bags in the foyer, he saw Gabriella sway out of the kitchen with two glasses and a chilled bottle before leaving him to watch her hips as she walked up the stairs. The master bedroom had a warm glow as Gabriella lit a few candles along the banister of the fireplace and placed the champagne on a small side table next to the chairs. Troy stopped mid walk as he watched Gabriella pull her t-shirt over her head, leaving a violet lace bra and he felt the need to touch her as she slipped out of her ripped jeans leaving her supple ass in a matching violet lace boy short.

Gabriella turned and slowly walked towards to, pulling him into the room and closing the door behind him before coming up behind him and pulling his shirt over his head and undoing the belt buckle to watch amused as his jeans slid down his legs leaving him in a pair of low riding Calvin Klein's. Troy bent over to grab their glasses, pouring the golden bubbly and handing one to Gabriella.

"To the future. To having a future." Troy toasted brushing hair from Gabriella's face. He could feel the heat rolling of her body, their thighs brushing as Gabriella inched closer.

"To having a future with you." Gabriella toasted taking a sip before taking both hers and Troy's glasses and setting them back down. "Let me give you a massage."

"What?" Troy chocked before fell backwards onto the bed looking up at a lusty eyed Gabriella.

"I want to give you a massage. Someone gave us this couple's massage oil that is supposed to taste like cinnamon." Troy's eyed the glass bottle she had retrieved from her carry-on bag before she climbed up onto the bed and proceeded to straddle Troy's back. Troy felt her dribble the oil on his shoulders and had to close his eyes as she small hands slowly pushed and kneaded at the muscles on his back. Her but was sitting just above his own while his hands stroking her thighs that sometimes gave his waist a squeeze. Small sighs came from Gabriella as she worked lower and lower, even pushing her fingertips below the elastic of his briefs to feel the slight cushion of his ass. She rubbed her hands over his neck onto his chest and down his outstretched arms causing her body to lay against his back, her bra only reminding Troy of what would be coming. A new sensation caused Troy to moan deeply in the back of his throat, Gabriella's hands on his arms and her tongue doing small swirls in the corner of his neck. "Tasty," she sighed, her hair falling over his face and her browned skin moving in and out of his limited view. "Turn over." she whispered into his ear, leaving a kiss as Troy gently pulled her from his back and turning his body over only to have her back in the same position.

"That was the best massage I've ever had." Troy grunted, his hands running down her breasts to dip his thumbs into her panties before cupping her round ass and pushing her into him. "I feel like I should give you something in return."

Gabriella was too distracted by his wandering hands to realize she was being flipped again with Troy on top and his head in the crook of her neck. He was slowly and treacherously kissing over piece of skin softly pausing to suck at her weak spot causing her back to arch and him to slip his hand under and unhook her bra. Troy sat up again as he helped Gabriella slip her arms from the straps and leave her perfect mounds free of their material chamber. He continued his journey cupping one of her breasts in one of his hands as he kissed his way down her rib cage before stopping as a dark patch of skin that could have easily been hidden by a bikini.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella croaked, weaving a hand through Troy's hair and feeling the soft waves slip through her fingers.

Troy stared at the tiny lipstick kiss that sat underneath her breasts, a smile tugging at his face before he dipped down and pressed his lips fully to the little tattoo. Gabriella moaned, his hand pinching at her nipple her back arch and Troy to forget his descent and climb back up to her lips. His hands weaved into her black curls, his lips attacking her own feverishly. Gabriella pulled away momentarily to turn and blow out the few candles that lit the room before darkness covered the lovers.

"Show me a little bit of our future, Wildcat."

* * *

I listened to one reviewer and wrote like a kind of sex scene. I didn't want to wrap it up because I felt it would be weird to end like that so I hope you like what I wrote! If people were paying attention, you might be getting the feeling that FEELINGS are definitely changing in all the characters. I can smell the drama coming. Review place!

-**_Elle_**


	6. Accidentally in Love

This chapter is gonna be amazing, I must admit. Also thanks for ALL the reviews from chapter 5! Oh my gosh, it was amazing. Ps. I am keeping with this story. I would definitely tell you if I was going on hiatus again, so the messages are greatly appreciated but no need to ask if I'm continuing the story. It just takes me a while to get a perfect chapter.  
Anyway! Enough of this and on with the chapter!

_**-Elle**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"So she said what's the problem baby?_  
_ What's the problem I don't know, well maybe I'm in love 'love'._  
_ Think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it"__ -**Accidentally in Love**_ by Counting Crows

* * *

Gabriella woke up in the strong hold of her newly wed husband to a turning in her stomach but shrugged it off as she turned her head to see his sleeping face resting on the plush pillow beside her. His eyelids fluttered as he dreamed causing Gabriella to ponder his thoughts and study his facial features softly with the tips of her fingers. His pink lips were parted ever so slightly, slow labored breathes passing in and out and his no longer gel-ed hair hanging across his forehead with the tips covering his closed eyes. Gabriella reached up to stroke the hair away from his eyes, stopping when she noticed a whitish scar traveling up into his hairline on the left side of his forehead.

It wasn't hugely noticeable against his naturally tanned skin but taking a closer look, Gabriella couldn't remember seeing it before. She was about to search his face for more mystery scars when her stomach gave a short but strong squeeze causing her eyes to widen and her hands shoot to her cover her mouth. She slowly slipped out of his arms and off the bed before tip toeing out of the bedroom and down the stairs, hoping to find something to calm her stomach. Dressed in a large white wife-beater and a new pair of underwear, Gabriella ventured through the still thoroughly unexplored house, smiling as she thought of all the ways she could decorate each space she passed. Just as she was about to pass the downstairs bathroom and into the kitchen, another squeeze hit her stomach just in time for Gabriella to back track into the dark bathroom and drop to her knees in front of the porcelain toilet.

As the moment passed, Gabriella pushed away and looked around bewildered. She gave herself a few minutes before trying to stand up. She scampered through a few of the boxes in the bathroom looking for something to help the horrid taste in her mouth disappear. After a few swishes of mouthwash, Gabriella rushed into the kitchen grabbing her phone and stepping outside in case Troy happened to wake up.

Her mind was reeling as she hit speed dial and waited for the other line to pick up. "Taylor?" Gabriella whispered as she tried to think clearly enough to explain to her best friend what might be happening to her.

"Gab? What are you doing up this early? Didn't you and Cole just get back last night?" Taylor asked, sleep still evident in her voice.

Gabriella forced a hand through her knotted waves. "Yeah, we did but Tay, something is wrong with me."

"What are you talking about?" Taylor's voice started to sound more serious and awake. "What's wrong?"

"I just threw up basically everything in my stomach just a few minutes ago." Gabriella stated, trying not to believe what she was telling her best friend.

"Maybe you ate something bad yesterday..."

"Yes, the champagne that Cole and I had yesterday was rotten. Why would I throw up just because of champagne?" Gabriella whispered sarcastically.

"It could mean anything." Taylor said quickly, rustling of bedsheets coming from her end. "It could be something you had on the plane last night. It could be a smell that upset you. But I am coming over with a few things just to make sure. Do you want me to call Kelsi?"

"No, I'm gonna call Mia. I think she should be back from New York by now." Gabriella breathed heavily, noticing a half asleep Troy wondering down the hall way and into the kitchen obviously looking for her. "I've got to, Cole's up but I'll get rid of him and try to get here in like an hour."

"Will do and Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" Gabriella said quickly, smiling nervously as Troy caught site of her and smirked seductively before swaggering her way.

"Chill. We'll figure out what's up."

* * *

Troy had drifted out of sleep when Gabriella slipped out of his arms a little too quickly causing him to watch her walk out of the room with confusion. Stretching his tired body and smiling at the faint taste of cinnamon on his tongue, Troy carefully wrapped the sheets around his waist before lazily searching for his briefs while scanning the dimly sunlit room. It was gorgeous compared to a few master bedrooms he had seen in his life. The minty aquamarine walls sent a calming mood throughout the room until Troy smiled to himself as he thought back to the previous night and unconsciously promised himself he would forever think those thoughts when he entered this room. Troy had to cover a laugh when he found his briefs hanging from the bathroom doorknob also noticing Gabriella's lace bra resting on a temporary empty black book shelf and her matching underwear in a pile by the french doors. After dressing in briefs and a pair of sweats from his airport overnight bag, Troy ventured downstairs to look for Gabriella, passing the downstairs bathroom that had a curious havoc look to it as toiletries seemed to have frantically leaped out of their marked boxes and all over the sink and black tiled floor.

Padding into the kitchen and noticing Gabriella in the wife beater he had carelessly thrown off his body last night covering her body like a large cover-up, all his mind could think was of how the kitchen could use a little christening before she probably made him help her crack open the many boxes and start unpacking her and Cole's things.

Gabriella had quickly slipped back into the kitchen, her phone clutched in one hand while she combed some of her unruly hair out of her face with the other.

"What made you get up at 9:15 in the morning?" Troy asked casually, thinking out his plan of attack as he leaned against the marble counters. "I thought I had tired you out last night."

Gabriella shot him a smile as she placed her phone down cautiously and jumped to sit on the booth's circular table. "You did a wonderful job, no need to psych yourself out." she smirked. "I was feeling hungry so I thought I'd take a chance and see if you stocked the fridge."

Troy nodded understandingly with a devilish smile on his face as he started his descent, slowly walking over with his hands in his pockets. "That's a good reason. Only thing is if you had stayed a little longer, I'm sure I could have helped you out with a slightly different craving that I'm sure you're starting to feel," Troy paused to stand in front of her, his hands slipping out of his pockets to gently coax her legs open and pull her closer to the edge of the table. His hands slid up her thighs to feel her smooth skin beneath his rough hands before skimming his thumbs under the elastic of her panties. Her arms were planted firmly at her side as she looked up at his handsome face before doe eyes met the gorgeous blue depths and she knew she was gone. Troy lowered his mouth to her ear, breathing slow, hot air into her neck. ",right now."

Gabriella had to support her craving body as she quickly gripped at his shoulders, the few curls on the back of his neck twirling in between her fingers. Troy had pressed their bodies against each other, her hardening nipples aching as they rubbed slowly against the fabric of his shirt and the solid of his chest. Her legs had wrapped loosely around his thighs as Troy pressed sweet kisses down her face, one hand cupping her face as the other feverishly tried to hook her leg higher and higher up his waist. Their lips twisted and twined with each other; tongues reached out to taste; teeth bit and tugged causing a moan to escape from both before Gabriella searched lower. Her tongue slipped past his Adam's apple, finding a beating pulse point just below before starting to nip and suck with Troy trying to control the bucking of his hips everytime she bit into his flesh. Troy could tell that the bruise she was causing would definitely stand out against his skin with the amount of enjoyment she seemed to be having as his fingers skimmed past her heated mound. His erection became a bit more painful when he realized she was literally dripping, soaking wet with want that he knew couldn't go to waste.

"Shit." Gabriella gasped when she felt Troy's fingers brush against her sensitive nub before inserting one finger that curled and pumped into her at just the right speed. A coil inside her started to wind itself tighter and tighter as Troy pushed two more fingers into her, her hips thrusting into his hand; his hips bucking against his hand causing it to go deeper each time until Gabriella started panting faster and faster, motioning to Troy to keep going until he removed his fingers to quickly pull his sweats down a little and move the flap of his briefs out of the way for his erection to pop through in all it's pink, muscular glory.

"Come closer," Troy groaned as Gabriella used her legs to pull him closer until his head slowly pushed against her clit.

"Do it, God please do it." Gabriella moaned loudly as Troy pushed inside completely. They both rested their foreheads against each other at the strangely complete feeling to being connected to so intimately until Gabriella had to fall back softly against the table as Troy pulled out, only to push back in before continuing. Their lower bodies slapped against each other with each thrust until Troy was gripping her hips so hard in his large hands, small marks were sure to be there after. The coils inside kept winding until Gabriella snapped and her legs squeezed, causing Troy to shiver with satisfaction as she juiced him and he emptied himself into her.

Their breathing labored, neither moving until Gabriella slowly sat up and unwound her legs from Troy's waist and Troy pulled out before tucking himself back in.

"Wow," Gabriella smiled sliding from the table and winding her arms around Troy's neck with affection. "That sure helped out both cravings, actually." Troy laughed breathlessly, running his hands down her arms before wrapping them around her waist. "Speechless?"

Troy wet his dry mouth before nodding, still trying to recover his breathing."

"I've been know to do that." Gabriella giggled before sliding her hands down his bare, damp chest. "You need to go take a shower or something."

"Why?" Troy whispered amused. They both smelled well ravished, so he wasn't sure why he was the one who had to shower.

"Because Tay and Mia are coming over in probably a half hour to help me start unpacking and also I have to give them the honeymoon details." Gabriella smiled pushing Troy backward through the kitchen and in the direction of the stairs.

"Oh," Troy mused. "Probably should head out before they get here, might never make it out if they get here first."

Gabriella giggled at his logic before planting a kiss on his lips and sending him on his way. "Well I definitely feel a little better about what might go on this afternoon." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Troy had showered and changed into a pair of worn blue jeans, his favorite black Vans, a open, red plaid button down and a simple white T-shirt that he had tucked in to show a leather belt Gabriella had bought for him in the Bahamas. Grabbing a gym bag from a box of the boxes labeled "Cole's clothes" but really had his clothes and stuffed in a change of a old Wildcat shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table and realizing he probably had ten minutes tops before Taylor and Gabriella's little sister came, Troy shuffled out of the bedroom, stopping in the kitchen to give Gabriella a prolonged kiss before closing the front door behind him.

Troy thought of the places he could go to avoid people who knew both him and Cole fairly well as he backed out of the driveway. A smirk appeared on his face as he pulled over to the side of the road to make a quick call.

"_Well if it isn't the lone Bolton boy who doesn't give a shit about anyone?_"

Troy laughed. "I've missed you too, Shar,"

"_That shouldn't be the first words you speak to me after practically disappearing for three weeks without so much as a idea of your location._"

"I know, and I am deeply sorry for that. Sharpay, you know I am but I was wondering if you'd like to grab some breakfast, I'll even succumb to any diet restaurant you want."

"_You bet your ass that you'll succumb. I'll meet you at Zeke's in 5. I'm sure he'd love to hear your little tale as well as I._"

"See you there," Troy smiled before tossing his phone and driving off. It had been weird avoiding calls and texts from his friends, especially Sharpay during the wedding prep and then the honeymoon but he was glad to finally see some seriously familiar faces.

After pulling into the small parking lot, Troy quickly popped his colored contacts out before grabbing his phone in case and smiling at the thought of seeing his best friends in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Gabriella felt butterflies as soon as she heard Cole's car leave. She was anxious to see her best friend and little sister after all that had happened to her but she also knew what Taylor probably brought with her in a little white grocery bag. Gabriella busied herself around the kitchen, plugging her unpacked iHome into it's new home on one of the many shelves in the booth and playing some of her favorite tunes.

The doorbell caused Gabriella to jump before running to answer the door.

"Ella!" Mia screamed jumping into her sister's arms. The petite brunette was a few inches shorter than Gabriella but had the same family features; wavy, dark brown hair, a dazzling smile, a perfectly proportioned body but instead of her sister's amber brown eyes, Mia had their father's hazel green eyes that definitely caused her to stand out.

"Mia! I've missed you so much!" Gabriella cried, laughing at her sister's choice of wardrobe as she held her out at arm's length."Were you not at home when I called?"

"Not that I want to dwell on what or who I did last night, but I didn't have time to change so this is what I could change into quickly." Mia smirked back at her sister as she moved out of the doorway as Taylor pulled up beside her own car.

"Are you back together with Jaysin?" Gabriella gasped with excitement before Taylor came running up to give quick hugs.

"I grabbed like 10 of them plus some junk food just in case." she said, slightly out of breath.

"Grabbed 10 of what?" Mia questioned as the front door closed and Taylor ushered Gabriella upstairs and into her bedroom. Mia followed clueless as Taylor grabbed a small box out of her white grocery back, ripped it open before handing a bewildered Gabriella a little stick and pushing her into the bathroom.

"Gabriella thinks she might be pregnant." Taylor answered a shocked Mia as she started reading the instructions that came with the test, waiting for Gabriella to come out and get another.

* * *

Troy watched with wide eyes as a waiter placed a plate of sizzling bacon beside a massive omelet and a separate plate of buttermilk pancakes. Zeke had to laugh at his friend's hungry expression as Troy started to dig in, enjoying the cooking of his long time friend. "Still amazing as ever, Zeke. Never take this off the breakfast menu."

"I don't see how you can wolf all that down and still remind fit. How is it that my mother would always tell me 'A moment on the lips, forever on the hips' to me and never Ryan?" Sharpay fumed before popping a piece of her dark chocolate croissant and a small strawberry into her mouth.

"Maybe because sitting in front of the mirror for hours on end isn't exactly a sport, Shar." Zeke smiled, sharing a high five with Troy.

"Someday we are going to have a whole discussion on how you cried over a stupid souffle in culinary class and the teacher had to dismiss the class early because you started chucking eggs." Sharpay shot back, Zeke's eyes narrowing.

Troy had to cover his mouth as he laughed at his friends same old ways. He had managed to convince the two that he had gone a spontaneous road trip with a cousin of his to the coast of Texas for a few weeks without many questions. He knew they were still a little skeptical over the whole situation but they had fallen for it for the most part. As the two jabbered at each other, Troy's thoughts went back to that morning and how he had noticed that Gabriella seem reluctant to let him go when he gave her a parting kiss. She had kissed him back just as feverishly only when he started to pull away, her hands quickly clutched at his shirt, almost afraid that she would never see him again before she let go and gave him a reassuring smile.

Sharpay snapped her french manicured nails in front of Troy's face causing the coffee in the mug close to his resting elbow jump out of the cup as Troy came back to. "What's up with the love-struck face you're giving us?" Sharpay inquired, a small smile starting to spread on her face.

Troy quickly wiped any emotion he might have been betraying from his face to look at Sharpay with a dumb look. "What are you talking about?"

Zeke looked closer at his friend, giving Sharpay a confirmed nod. "You had this far off look on your face and then this smile. I haven't seen that smile since junior year in high school and Sasha was coming back from Seattle after two weeks."

"Yeah, that's where I've seen it!" Sharpay clapped her hands. "You were going on and on about how much you had missed her and couldn't wait to hold her again, _blah blah blah_."

Zeke nodded again as Troy's stomach dropped and he felt his face pale a little. He started to rub at his neck slowly as the realization came to him; He had slipped up and his friends knew him better than he needed them to right now.

Sharpay smirked at his slightly scared face. "So who is she? Who's this little lady that's got your heart in her little hands this time?"

* * *

_Tada! I'm so fucking proud of this chapter. Longest one so far and I think it's the best one so far. I hope you guys liked it! _  
_Drama's starting and that little scene I put in there for you all who know who you are. Tell me what you think!_  
_R&R!_

**-Elle**


	7. You're Beautiful

Wow, chapter 7 already. I'm kind of stunned of how far this has come. Okay so things might get a little confusing but stick with me!  
Also, pay attention to the song lyrics below ^_^ it kind of pans out how the chapter will end...  
Enjoy! _**-alex aka elle**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. There must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you.  
__But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you...__"  
__-**You're Beautiful**_ by James Blunt

* * *

Gabriella had to muse over the strange occurrence of events, spooning another scoop of Ben & Jerry's Milk and Cookies into her mouth as Taylor and Mia chatted beside her at the foot of the king-sized bed. The whole early morning panic had been a false alarm and Mia had managed to convince Taylor that another six tests were unnecessary after four negative. After tackling the kitchen boxes for a bit, the girls had retreated up to the master bedroom to munch and gossip after a few weeks apart. Mia and Taylor had turned to fussing with each other about whether Gabriella should tell Cole about the false pregnancy or not while Gabriella dodged their tossed candies to munch on a few chocolate chips she found in a pantry downstairs.

"So are you going to?" Mia asked, popping another Reese' Pieces in her mouth as she typed a quick reply on her Blackberry.

Gabriella looked between her sister and friend with a bewildered expression on her face. "Huh?" she asked, spoon still in her mouth.

"Are you going to tell Cole about this morning?" Mia urged, trying to keep Gabriella's eyes on her and away from Taylor's skeptical eye rolls.

Licking the spoon thoroughly, Gabriella took a minute to think about her sister's question. Should she tell Cole about a life that could have been but ended up false? Gabriella shook her head. "I don't think I'm gonna tell him. I'm not feeling scarred by the scare, I mean I want kids but it's a little soon for me. I'll tell him when I really become pregnant."

Taylor nodded triumphantly as Mia pouted in mock defeat.

"Don't pout, Mia!" Gabriella laughed. "I thought you guys wanted to hear about the honeymoon?" Mia and Taylor seemed to perk up as they leaned in as if Gabriella were telling them a deadly secret.

"Start with the wedding night and then we can hear about whatever else you managed to squeeze in." Taylor giggled.

* * *

Troy could not believe the shit he had burrowed himself into at the moment. His breakfast was half eaten and looking more and more unsettling as his two best friends rattled off names to girls that might be the _one_. The minute he had lowered his face into his hands, Sharpay had leapt at the look of defeat and managed to bring Zeke into her frenzy of gossip.

"Do you think it could be that girl who stalked him at his old gym?" Sharpay mentioned taking a sip of her coffee as Zeke looked over at Troy who had slumped into the worn faux leather booth.

"I would kick Troy's ass if that was the girl," Zeke inquired with a hiss. "Is that who it is?" Troy managed to shake his head as he rattled off ideas on how to get out of this discussion to himself.

"Good because I would kick your ass too." Sharpay quipped. "Is it that girl you were infatuated with at Zeke's BBQ a few months ago?"

Zeke gave a excited nod. "Yeah, she was asking me about you for a few days after that night. You two seemed to really hit it off."

Troy sighed, running his hands through his hair and back down his face slowly. "It's not Amber from the party and it's definitely not Savannah from the gym," Troy gave Sharpay a disgusted look. "By the way, I can't believe you would bring her up. You know I had a hard enough time trying to get rid of her by myself, I had to call in Zeke to pretend to be gay with me,"

Zeke gave an uncomfortable cough as Sharpay's eyes grew wide. "You guys did what?" she said softly, laughter bubbling up her throat at the way Troy's eyes jerked to Zeke.

"You didn't tell her?" Troy hissed. "I thought you told her how we got rid of Savannah!"

Zeke rolled his eyes as Sharpay seemed to be fine in her fit of laughter. "I wasn't going to tell Sharpay of all people that I played Fabio with you at the gym."

"I will be hearing more about that later after we figure out who mystery girl is." Sharpay gave a short laugh before clearing her head and getting back on topic. "So who is she?"

Troy had to groan at how attentive Sharpay could be before breathing out a name he never thought he'd say. "Sasha,"

Zeke sucked in breath as Sharpay stared on. "Sasha? As in the girl you dated all of high school, then Cole dated for a few years and then you again?"

Troy nodded, knowing if he tried to speak then, his friends would note the lie and probe him further. He wasn't sure why Sasha's name had floated to the front of his mind during this desperate time. True, she had dated both Bolton Twins and could easily tell the two apart even now if she were present but the last time he had heard from her was when Cole had announced the engagement to Gabriella. "She called me while I was in Texas with Ethan and instead of driving home, we met up in Arizona and hung out for a few days." he stuttered out, watching Sharpay's reaction very closely. "I guess something was sparked while in Arizona."

Zeke gave Troy a proud slap on the back as he smiled wide. "Congrats man! I knew you guys had something all those years back. She only dated Cole because you guys looked so much alike."

Sharpay hadn't moved her gaze from Troy's, a skeptical look in her eyes. "What if she dated you because _you_ were the one who looked like Cole?" she quipped, ignoring Zeke's subtle glares.

"I know you don't like her, Shar but if Sash and I are going to try this again, then I need you to be nice. You guys got along in high school!" Troy inquired, building onto his story, hoping it would eventually meet a believable level.

"I was fine with her until I found out she started dating your _twin_ brother! What do you see in her?" She shot back.

"I see a future, okay?" Troy hissed before his eyes widened.

Sharpay's face blanked as Zeke tried to catch with on the banter the two had just quickly carried out. "You what?" Zeke muttered.

Troy shook his head, a horror struck expression on his face. "I see a fucking future with her..." he said quietly to himself, trying to shake Gabriella's smiling face out of his head.

* * *

"The afternoons where we just laid in each others arms on the beach or in bed is what I miss the most." Gabriella blushed, recalling the special moments of her honeymoon to her best friend and little sister. "We had a little game going on the way home to see if we would subtly smack each other's bums without people noticing and while catching the other off guard."

Mia let out a loud giggle before taking another sip of her red wine. After tossing the tests and stashing the candy for another occasion, Gabriella had led the girls into the kitchen to gather wine glasses and a bottle given to the happy couple by Cole's grandparents before sliding into the kitchen's booth. Taylor was enjoying the stories just as much as Mia was but had to give a curious glance at Gabriella when she started mentioning a few odd things that Cole had done on the trip. She had known Cole a year before he met Gabriella and then another two years together and she had never seen Cole be very boyish or overly flirty with Gabriella. Sure, they had their cute moments but it was more sweet kisses here and there or snuggling into each other.

"I didn't know Cole was big on PDA." Taylor laughed lightly, watching Gabriella carefully.

Gabriella nodded, lowering her glass before doodling her finger across the glossy table top. "He usually isn't, which is fine but that weekend, something changed in him and I don't know," she giggled before lowering her head in her hands and smiling brightly at Taylor and Mia. "I really like it. He's been really affectionate since we got back. Little, quirky love notes on the mirror after I shower or when I'm kind of zoned out, he kisses this spot behind my ear that makes me jump which makes him laugh this really adorable laugh."

Mia reached across the table to hold her sister's hands in hers. "You are so in love, Gabi and it's gorgeous on you."

"I have to agree with Mia," Taylor laughed at Gabriella's love struck rambles. "I just hope he didn't change too much."

"Why would it be bad if he changed too much?" Mia inquired, Gabriella sending apologetic glances at her sister's tipsy argumentative state. "Sure, Cole was great before they got married and I'm sure he was a handsome hoot after but if Gabriella is saying he might have changed for the better, shouldn't you be happy?"

Taylor looked at Mia dumbfounded. Her face was lightly flushed and she seemed embarrassed that she had been called out. "I wasn't..."

Gabriella pinched her sister on the forearm before taking her wine glass away. "She wasn't saying anything against Cole or myself, Mia. She was just saying her opinion that I happen to agree with. If he changed too much, he wouldn't be the man I feel in love with."

Mia looked at Gabriella with a confused look on her face before turning to Taylor with drunken tears in her big brown eyes. "I'm so sorry for snapping at you Taylor," she wailed, laying her head in Taylor's lap, her body curling up into the vinyl seat.

Gabriella giggled at her little sister before reaching for Taylor's hand. "I'm glad that you guys are so worried about this change in him but I really do like it. I'm happy with this man's odd little evolution." The girls shared a long laugh as Mia started to snore lightly in Taylor's lap before they decided it was time to go.

* * *

"So the next time we hear from you won't be three years down the road and we get to find out you've had a sex change and are living with a hunk of Filipino man meat in Las Vegas?" Sharpay huffed in the cool Albuquerque night air. Troy had basically forced Zeke to move out of the booth so he could leave and get back home. After drowning out Sharpay's little rant session, Troy took the time to check his phone to see he had a few texts from Gabriella and a missed call from Cole.

"I swear I will call you guys in a few days." Troy promised, giving both of his friends a hug before climbing into his chilled car. "Plus you know I don't like Vegas." he called out of the window, sharing a knowing look with Zeke before pulling out.

Troy sat in silence, only the tires running through little puddles of rain on the road making sound. His head wanted to make sense of this whole afternoon and why sudden word of the future brought Gabriella to mind. Pulling into the driveway, Troy brought his head down onto the steering wheel forcefully, trying to clear his head before heading inside and facing the petite brunette that was starting to drive his mind and body crazy.

"Cole!" Gabriella called as soon as Troy closed the door behind him, wiping a few rain drops from his face before following her voice into the kitchen. "Did you get a good workout at the gym?"

Troy chuckled lightly wrapping his arms around her waist loosely. "It was fine, how was your check-in with Taylor and Mia?" Most of the kitchens boxes had been unpacked and removed giving off a homier feel to the room. The kitchen booth was set for two, a red wine bottle sitting in the middle of the table, one glass filled halfway. "What are you making?"

"I'm making your favorite! Garlic mashed potatoes with a sweet tomato braised pork-chops. I got the recipe from your mom during the wedding reception." Gabriella mused, turning her head to give Troy a quick peck before getting back to spooning a tomato and onion broth over a few pork chops.

"Wow, mom didn't even let me have that recipe when I moved out," Troy mumbled, taking in the smell of one of the few things Cole and he actually and truly shared. Anything Lucille made, Cole and Troy would eat it, no questions asked but this had to be their favorite out of all her dinners made throughout their lives at home.

"I'm not surprised. She told me that you and Troy have always been horrible cooks, getting the trait from your father, I guess." Gabriella conversed back, not noticing Troy's small smile at the way she said his real name.

"I make a mean mac 'n' cheese though." Troy growled into her ear, letting the sweet smell of vanilla fill his senses before placing small kisses along her neck line.

Setting a lid on the food, Gabriella turned in his arms, looping hers around his neck and giving him a few sweet kisses. "I've never known that. You told me there were a _few_ things you were good at but you never actually told me." Gabriella tightened her hold, pulling his body closer and touching her nose to his. "When are you going to cook it for me?"

Troy laughed, pressing his lips to hers before taking out his vibrating cell phone. "One day, I promise."

"Naked?" Gabriella inquired as Troy walked away to take his call.

"Maybe!" he shouted back with laughter before ducking up the stairs and answering the call. "Talk to me."

_"Troy?"_

"Cole! Wow, how are you, man?" Troy asked in a surprised tone.

_"Been better but everything's good work wise. I just wanted to call and let you know I'm coming back a little earlier than I thought."_

Troy looked around, making sure Gabriella had decided to do a surprise attack. "How much earlier?" he asked in a hushed voice.

_"I'll be back by new week."_

* * *

AND SCENE!

Exciting, no?  
Review and tell me what you think!  
-alex aka elle


	8. What I Know

Oh, it's been SO very long and I am SO very sorry. My most humble apologizes to everyone. Graduating high school in a few weeks, so this year has been a ride. Thanks for hanging with me to those who still read this.  
-alex

* * *

_"She's in love with someone else. She said she fell in love with someone else and she's in love with someone and that's all that I know for sure..."_  
-Parachute **"What I Know"**

* * *

Troy let the phone slip from his hand as his heart started to beat rapidly. "Next week?" he thought as he numbly walked into the living room. He barely landed on the couch before he tried to slowly his breathing and catch his reeling thoughts. "She'll be gone within a week." he whispered to himself.

"Dinner's ready, Wildcat!" Gabriella called from the kitchen, a hot pan hissing as water hit the surface.

Troy shook his head, raking a hand through his disheveled hair before storming into the kitchen and pulling Gabriella into his arms.

"Whoa, what's up?" she asked bemused, a innocent and loving smile on her face. Her long raven hair was pulled back and braided down her back with strands curling around her face. Troy's eyes wondered down her body, clad in black leggings and a floral shirt that flowed past her hips before he slowly attacked her lips, nipping and sucking, his heart skipping beats as she responded just as zealously. Cupping her cheeks to pull back and memorize her face in the moment, he finally realized what he had to do - he had to fight for her. She was worth so much more than this fucked up relationship that she had unconsciously been dragged into but he'd be damned if he let his brother effortlessly win another woman Troy loved deeply.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Troy said, playing his fingers down her back like a piano, their bodies moving closer and her arms coming up around his neck.

"If I'm beautiful, you're extremely handsome." she giggled before seeing the seriousness etched in his face. "Something wrong?"

Troy had to let out a weak smile at how heavy that questions response would be but he let the moment pass as he bent down, his eyes glued to hers as he lifted up her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"What about dinner?" she said looking back at the meal she had prepared before she left out a sigh as Troy's lips ghosted across her chest.

"Dinner can wait." Troy said entering the bedroom and letting her slide down his legs onto the bed. "I need you now."

Gabriella could only nod at the intensity in his eyes, not remembering Cole's eyes ever turning this dark of shades during their intimate moments.

"But I need to know something first," Troy led off, kneeling in between her legs, caressing the covered skin softly. Gabriella was itching to strip her leggings, to feel his thumbs rub circles on her sensitive thighs. Keeping his eyes on her, Troy ran his hands slowly and tantalizingly up her body as he collected his courage. "If I wasn't the man who you had fallen in love with in the beginning, am I the man you love now..." he whispered, gripping her hips and rising up so his face was even with hers but not touching.

Gabriella's head cleared at the grip of his hands, her chest moving up and down in deep breaths. Her shirt had been pulled down exposing the tops of her breasts and leaving little to Troy's imagination. "You've always been..." she started to say leaning forward to take Troy's bottom lip in hers only to pull back surprised when Troy turned his head.

Troy had broken their gaze to recompose himself and take Gabriella's hands in his. "No Gabriella, I mean..." he stopped again to shuffle closer. "I know that I am acting different since after the wedding and I know you've noticed but haven't said anything." Gabriella started to look confused and Troy cursed at himself for becoming impatient and frustrated. "Do you love me now, right now. Forget about yesterday and two years ago and the day we met." he paused to wrap his arms around her waist, his chest pressed into the separation of her legs and his chin inches from her heaving breasts but his eyes on her face, searching.

Gabriella's mind was stunned into silence by the craziness of the question he was asking and a feeling of panic started to spread into her heart.

"Do you love _me_?" Troy asked again urgency in his voice at the end of the question.

Gabriella broke her eyes from the soul seeking blue to look around the room for a moment, taking in the setting sun and the smeel of their untouched meal wafting through the house. Of course she loved him, they were married, a month ago they had vowed to spend forever together, was he doubting them? Yes, she had noticed a change in him, his personality, his nature and how he treated her. It was different, not that post-wedding Cole was bad but she liked his difference. She had only seen or read about the kindness and love this man treated her with, she loved this new Cole...or did she? Did she really consider this man to be the Cole Bolton she fell in love with? Gabriella mentally smacked herself for thinking crazy, of course it was Cole, who else would it be?

Gabriella let go of Troy's hands as Troy looked up at her with shock in his eyes before he felt her hands in his hair. "Do you like this?" she asked sincerely. "Do you like when I run my hands through your hair?"

Troy looked at her for a moment before licking his lips and nodding. "It relaxes me in someway."

"What about when I do this?" She whispered before leaning forward to brush her nose with his, ghosting her lips across his face and down to his Adam's Apple, giving it a little taste with her tongue before giving it sweet kisses and nips. She heard his breath hitch and a low moan vibrate through his throat.

"Yeah," Troy sighed, lost in the sensation as Gabriella pulled away. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at Troy's face as if for the first time. Troy held his breath, not sure where the conversation was going anymore.

"I do love you, I love this man in front of me even if you aren't the man I fell in love with in the past. You are the man who has showed me what love looks like and how it's supposed to feel." she chocked out, tears running down her face. She brought her hands up to stroke her thumbs across her cheeks and lips, her breaths becoming more and more rapid. "Don't let me go, please." she cried softly.

Troy quickly wrapped his arms around her shaking body, whispering calming words into her ear, kissing her forehead and tear tracks. "I won't leave you, I can't."

* * *

"Dating Sasha, my ass." Sharpay muttered pouring herself a glass of red wine before retreating into her ajacent bedroom with a romance novel and her iPhone. "It's a good thing I still have that girls number."

Tossing her sheets and blankets back and placing her glass down on the dark black night stand, she waited for the other end to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"I hear congratulations are in order for you and Bolton..."

* * *

_Kind of short but I got it out! Whew, this story is taking an interesting turn of events lol I've got the new two chapters mapped out and they might be intense. Thank you for nagging me! I'm serious, this chapter would not have gotten out if you hadn't._

**_Hope you enjoyed it! Stay turned!_**  
_-**alex**_


	9. One and Only

_I'm in college now. Two classes that had mass amounts of reading that I always seem to be behind in and another one where I work with kids 4 hours a week, so there is no justification for how late this chapter is but the story is coming to a close and I want it to be REALLY REALLY good for you guys! You deserve it 250+%. I hope you like this chapter, I think it was quite good ;]  
_**- Elle aka Alex**

* * *

_"You never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine. I dare you to let me be your one and only. Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove that I'm the one who can walk that mile until the ends starts."_ – **Adele** "One and Only"

* * *

"_Is this Sharpay Evans_?" Sasha laughed lightly. "_Ice Queen from high school?_"

Sharpay felt the familiar urge to slap this girl. "You did graduate high school didn't you Huntington?" she snapped, almost regretting calling.

"_I've missed your quick wit, I really have_." Sasha smirked into the phone. "_Now what's this you're calling me about?_"

"You're new boyfriend? Former ex-boyfriend? Has a twin brother whom you _also_ dated?" Sharpay rattled off. She pulled her phone away from her ear after a few seconds of just Sasha breathing into the phone. "Hello?"

"_What are you talking about?"_ All humor gone from Sasha's voice. A rustling peaked Sharpay's interest as her keen intuition took charge of the conversation.

"I'm talking about you boinking a Bolton Twin again. He told me yesterday." She said, laying low on too many details, hoping that Sasha hadn't become less gullible since high school.

"_Why would Cole tell you that?"_ she said, clearly confused.

The last thing Troy remembered before the tension and sheer exhaustion plunged him into a deep sleep was the way Gabriella had curled into his body, their legs slightly tangled and her arm slung across his stomach. He had lulled her to sleep minutes before himself with his arm under her head and his fingers softly massaging her neck. He had never felt so at ease in his life, the feeling that if the world ended the next morning, he'd be okay with that.

So as his body started to twitch and he curled his fingers, Troy woke up in surprise when the warm body next to him wasn't with him anymore. Looking around disoriented for a moment before a small suitcase by the bedroom door caught his eye leading to a dressed Gabriella sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Brie?" he questioned in a groggy voice before clearing his throat. "What are you doing?

Gabriella turned slightly to show her puffed eyes before slowly getting up, purse in hand.

As soon as he heard the soft jingle of car keys, Troy jolted out of bed to stumble to the other side of the bed. "Whoa, whoa what's going on?" His heart raced in confusion and hurt. Why did it look like she was leaving after all the things she said last night?

Troy tried to pull her into his arms but was met with resistance. Gabriella slowly created a small gap between them before looking up at Troy with a neutral look on her face. "You're not Cole." she said in a whisper.

Troy stilled his movements, hesitation evident in his voice. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm—"

"Stop, please," Gabriella ran a shaky hand through her hair before looking up at Troy with fresh tears in her eyes. "Just stop Troy."

The two stood in an awkward stance before Gabriella make a move to grab one of Troy's hands in both of hers. "Tell me what happened, just tell me the truth."

Instantly, Troy was ready to launch head first into the long overdue explanation but the look on her face told him the truth would be too much for her to take even if it was what she was asking for.

Instead Troy took his time, cautiously reaching out to curl her loose hair behind her ear, trace his fingers down her face and rub her smaller hands in between his larger ones before leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. "I won't tell you how or why this happened because even if I tell you know it will still come out sounding just as fucked up as it sounded when he first told me but you're right." Troy whispered, feeling the sting start in the back of his eyes. "And I will tell you that Cole could never love you as much as I do." he added quietly bringing her hands to rest on his heart before pressing his lips to the backs of her hands and feeling the tears drip onto their laced fingers.

Gabriella let Troy kiss her hands for a while before a sob escaped her and she slowly took back her hands. Looking straight into Troy's dark cerulean eyes, Gabriella let out a shaky laugh. "I can't decide whether to be upset and hurt or to listen to my heart and tell you I love you too."

Troy felt a spark of hope flicker and die as Gabriella looked away and started to make her way out of the bedroom. "I don't know who you are right now and I can't just pretend that the men before and after the wedding happened to be two different personas, so I'm going to stay with my sister for a few days. I need some space to figure out who you are and if I can truly let myself go along with this," she said with her back turned to Troy.

Troy could only nod to himself as she picked up her suitcase and made her way down stairs. A black car caught Troy's eye from their bedroom window as it pulled up to curb beside the house and Gabriella slid inside.

Troy couldn't comprehend how long he had been standing here, grasping on to the feel of Gabriella's hair through his fingers or the way her soft hands fit like a precious dove in his own but he did remember seeing red as a look-a-like stranger, griping the hand of his high school girlfriend, walked into the bedroom and shook his head at him with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"What did you do Troy?"

* * *

_Short little bugger! More like a transition into the next chapter which (if you cannot tell already) will be epic. I promise. _  
**-Elle**


	10. You Made Me Love You

_Fall Quarter at Western is over! I have break until January basically :D College is great, so different but I love it.  
__I missed writing though, times when I was studying or cramming, I really wish I was writing for my FanFiction stories.  
So if that is ANY consolation to this update taking a while (not too bad though, 2 months), I missed you guys!  
And this update should sooth you in anyway for a bit lol I got a review saying I should take this as far as I can basically and I'm thinking I might :]  
So this is not the end but I might do a sequel or something, I'm not sure yet.  
But review please! I worked hard and I think you guys are really going to like this._

-**alex**

**Ps**. Check out the lyrics below, totally what I should have named this story, don't cha think?

* * *

_"You made me love you. I didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna do it. You made me want you and all the time you knew it, I guess you always knew it. You made me happy sometimes, you made me glad but there were times you made me feel so bad..._" **Nate King Cole**

* * *

"You have some fucking nerve coming back right now, you know that Cole?" Troy seethed, knowing all too well he could punch his brother out and feel much better about the situation for a split second but it wouldn't solve anything.

Sasha looked a bit uncomfortable, keeping her hand clenched around Cole's and the other resting lightly on her stomach. Troy hadn't seen Sasha for a good four years but nothing about her had really changed except her looks seemed to have matured. She still had the dirty blonde hair, full of body, just hanging around her face and shoulders. She was dressed casually, comfortable and almost mother-like.

"What happened here?" Sasha broke the silence. Cole unconsciously pulled her into him and looking Troy hard in the eye. He could feel a vibe of sincere unhappiness rolling off his twin brother. They could see that Gabriella wasn't in the house, which had given the first clue when they walked in minutes before.

Troy flicked his hair out of his true blue eyes, a sound from downstairs catching his attention for a second before crossing his arms across his chest, pulling an intimidating stance and staring his brother down. "Gabriella left me." his said quietly but forcefully.

Cole irked his head, beckoning Troy to go on. "And?"

"She figured it out. She knows about the switch, how you don't love her like she thought and how I do unlike yourself."

The last of Troy's sentence caused Cole and Sasha to go wide-eyed in surprised before another blonde came bursting in between Sasha and Cole into the bedroom.

"You, son of a bitch, are not dating Sasha Huntington!" she hissed slightly out of breath. Her attire was made up of comfortable Victoria secret sweats and a sweatshirt from her college alumni.

"What?" Troy said looking at Sharpay peeved and confused. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm kind of in a situation right now Sharpay."

Sharpay took a moment to look around to see Cole and Sasha standing off to the side. "Oh hey!" she turned back to Troy. "So you know…"

"Yes but that does not explain why you're here." Cole spoke up. It was weird seeing the Bolton twins in the same room, looking so similar but she could clearly see who was her best friend out of the two. Though Cole looked fully like himself, Troy still had the lighter hair but had his own cobalt blue eyes along with a slight 5 o'clock shadow.

"I knew Troy was lying when he said he had run into Sasha that day at the café. I'm sorry Sasha, but Troy didn't have the same look on his face when you guys were together in high school." Sharpay addressed the whole room, giving Sasha a sympathetic shrug, which Sasha just smiled and nodded.

"You're right Shar," Troy gave out a dry laugh at how unconcerned the atmosphere seemed to have turned. " I was lying. I'm in love with someone else actually! I'm in love with the girl that my twin brother was supposed to marry but I did instead posing as him and now she wants nothing to do with me." Troy looked each of them in the eye before scoffing them off and pacing his room in frustration. Cole and Sharpay both made a move to comfort Troy when he staggered backward and sat on the bed with his head in his hands, shoulders starting to shake.

It was Sasha who beat them to the punch, sitting carefully beside Troy and wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head into her shoulder. She turned her head, resting it against Troy's forehead and gave Cole a look only a mother would give when about to scold a child.

"You need to explain everything to Gabriella, Cole. We need to find her and then you need to straighten out this situation we've all created for her and then encourage her to forgive Troy." Troy's silent breakdown started to cease and he slowly pulled out of Sasha's embrace.

"Thank you Sash," Troy smiled gratefully before turning to lowly look at his brother, hope in his eyes but not evident on his face.

Cole had his hands on his hips, worry and anxiety creased into his face. He looked between Troy and Sasha, even Sharpay before closing his eyes tight and nodding quickly. "Do you know where she is, Troy?"

"She's at her sister's house. Left about a hour ago."

Cole grabbed his car keys from his jacket pocket before beckoning for Sasha. "Go get decent Troy. I'm going to find some food for Sasha and then we go to Mia's to talk to Gabriella." Sasha gave Cole a bright, approving smile before pecking Troy's cheek softly and following Cole downstairs leaving Troy and Sharpay.

She hadn't spoken or moved since his confession until Troy came up and gave her forehead a kiss. "Hope you can keep up Shar," he chuckled before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom to change.

"Hope you don't mind me tagging along, Troy!" Sharpay yelled before following Cole and Sasha downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Troy sat in uncomfortable silence as Cole drove the half hour to Mia's condo complex on the other side of town. Sasha had a zip-lock bag of goldfish crackers in her lap, giving up trying to create conversation and Sharpay sat in the back with Troy, holding his hand in comfort. Troy didn't even seem to notice that the car had stopped, his mind focused on what he would say to Gabriella when he saw her again.

"We're here Troy." Sharpay spoke soft, tugging on his hand before letting go and exiting the car. Walking up to Mia's front door had to be the most nerve wrecking thing Troy had done since walking down the aisle to take Gabriella as Cole's wife.

Mia has already opened the door to step outside and look at the group in shock and anger. "What are you guys doing here?" she said with authority.

Cole stepped forward, letting go of Sasha's hand. "Mia, I need to talk to her. Explain what happened and apologize profusely." He held his hands up in surrender as Mia looked him directly in the eye and then peeked over at Troy standing sincere in the back.

"You get a half hour." was all she said before she opened her door and the group trailed in after. Cole and Troy stayed standing as Mia showed everyone where they could sit and wait. Troy gave Cole and Mia one last look before they ventured down the hallway into what he assumed as Mia bedroom, where Gabriella was.

His eyes stayed on Cole's back until the two of them disappeared and his dropped his head in despair. Could he really just sit here as his brother tried to convince her to give him another change? Was this situation really looking that realistic? Gabriella wouldn't forgive him. She wouldn't give him another chance to prove to her that he was the one who loved her. Cole had Sasha and by the looks of it, he had someone else coming along. Cole was set but Troy's heart was still empty. It had been a long time since he had had someone to capture his attention like Gabriella did and Cole had ended up with that girl as well. Troy would rather be damned then let his brother win again but he couldn't even see a slightly positive outcome and this overwhelmed him. So much so that he left. Muttering "I can't do this…", Troy Left Mia's condo despite the protests of Sharpay and Sasha. Dashing across the parking lot, Sharpay watched as he took off running.

Two hours later, Mia emerged from her bedroom to come into the living room. "Where is he?" she asked looking around at Sasha who had curled up on the couch and Sharpay was pacing around with her phone in her hand. Sasha was about to answer when she saw Cole walk down the hallway followed by a pale looking Filipino beauty. Cole turned to look at Gabriella before casting a smile at Sasha. "Sash, this is Gabriella."

Gabriella didn't even notice all the people in her sister's living, her eyes scanning for a certain person before looking up at Cole confused. "Where's…." her voice died out, still dazed from the situation and unsure if she wanted to use his name just yet.

Sharpay shared a sad look with Sasha. "He's gone. Ran out about two hours ago." Sharpay responded softly.

"He looked so overwhelmed." Sasha said with a hitch in her voice.

Cole hurried to her side, bringing an comforting arm around before realizing again who's home he was in. "I'm sorry Gabriella, I thought he would be here so that you could talk to him."

Anger flickered across her face. He just left because _he_ felt overwhelmed? How dare he! "Do you know where he went?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay, pulling her hair out as she slipped a jacket on and grabbing her phone and Mia's car keys. Sharpay gave her a comforting smile before following her out the door and point in the direction Troy had run off in. "He ran right, towards the parks."

"Thanks," Gabriella said curtly before jumping into Mia's car and speeding out of the parking lot. Driving through a park's parking lot, Gabriella stopped the car with a lurch to see a familiar figure resting along the shore of the a pond, taking in what was happening and what was about to happen. Quietly closing the car door, Gabriella pushed herself to walk over to where Troy was standing, leaning against a railing that surrounded the pond.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella dragged her eyes up his body, taking in his white converses and jeans hanging low on the hips she lustfully knew so well. A high collared coat brushed the hair at the nape of his neck and she could see Cole's blonde high lights fading to reveal a darker golden brown that brushed his closed eye lids.

"Hey Wildcat,"

* * *

_WHOA. Haha that's all I have to say. Intense stuff right there and I hope this fuels you guys which then in turn fuels me! I work 9-3 all week with preschoolers but after that have SO much free time ;] Lemme know how I did!_

_-_**alex**


	11. Shade of Blue

"_All of the colors fade into blue, beautiful blue fades into you. All of the colors fade into you, beautiful you.  
__I wanna set sail, like a sailor at sea, it's just you and me.  
__You are the ocean, the land of the free. Rolling along on your way to embrace me, resting in your shade of blue...  
__I have been waiting for you..." - _**Tyrone Wells **"Shade of Blue"

* * *

The moment Gabriella let his nickname slip; Troy gripped the railing tightly just stopping him from making a break fro it. He wanted to run, run from this undeniably plummeting situation that was about to unravel. He couldn't breathe, just listening to the soft sound of Gabriella crunching through the frosted grass before he could sense her behind him. He could imagine how her arms were probably wrapped around herself, that wild black hair slowly whipping across her face and her big brown eyes probing the back of his head. Simply urging him to turn around.

"Why'd you run?" she asked quietly, her voice thick with emotion. Gabriella could feel the rapid beat of her heart in her throat, a flush to her face as she took in his physique. Her eyes took in the way his light scruff seemed to spill on to strong jaw and trail up into buzzed sides and lush hair on top. The last time she had dared to look at him, his 5 o'clock shadow wasn't prominent but it still ached for her hands to feel its scratchiness that she had always loved on him. Not Cole.

Troy sagged in his posture, resting weight on the railing and breathing in the cold air hoping for some clarity in his mind. Silence passed through them as the sun shined through mid winter branches and catching like on the frost that covered the ground.

"Look at me..." Gabriella whispered, unsure of her own voice. Seeing that Troy hadn't heard her or was still refusing, Gabriella threw her hands down to her side and took steps closer. "Fucking look at me!" she seethed. "Why the hell did you run away? What the fuck were you thinking!"

Troy's ears rang as she screamed at him, his body reacting in turning around and taking in the picture of beauty behind him. His mouth hung open as he first noticed the tears clinging to her long lashes and falling on to flush cheeks. Her eyes, though red, stood out the most. Her eyes pierced through him and gave him the shock of his life; what the hell had he left her with?

"How dare you leave your brother to explain things to me! Do you think I wanted to hear him say those things to me and then see the women he left me for?" Gabriella was so far gone in her anger she didn't notice Troy taking cautious steps towards her until her head tilted back to look up at him. "Why did you lie to me?" was the last thing that came out of her mouth before she was crushed in against Troy's body, his arms wrapped around her back and his head tucked into the crook of her neck.

Speechless couldn't describe what Gabriella was thinking, she had no words to string together what was happening but she accepted it. She wrapped her own arms around his shoulders, breathing in his sent and pushing up on her toes to be closer.

They stood together moments long letting the wind blow around them, shivers causing them to pull each other closer. Reluctantly Troy pulled back letting his lips linger by her throat before searching her face. He could tell she was stunned and confused as to what had just happened so he took the lead.

"I know hearing 'I'm sorry' is the last thing you want to hear right now and I'm guessing Cole told you pretty much everything but I just need you to know that I don't regret any of this." He brought his hands up to cup her face and softly stroke her cheeks with his thumbs. He refused to look away from her eyes even if that was all he wanted to do. Look anywhere else except that beautifully hurt expression in her eyes. "Yes, I regret hurting you and lying to you but I don't regret taking Cole's offer to marry you because it had to have been the best decision I have ever made."

Gabriella begged him to go on, hoping he would continue talking so she could wrapped some sense around her brain before she opened her mouth again. She hadn't moved, her arms now resting on his hips and her body still flush against his.

Troy hopped that her silence was a good sign and had taken notice that she hadn't pulled away from him before he continued. "I meant everything I said last night and this morning. Cole could never have loved you as much as I do right here, right now. And I know you love me too. I know you were testing her that night when you asked if I liked it when you ran your hands through my hair..."

Gabriella took in an amount of shock as she realized Troy knew she had tested him. That had been the breaking point for her that night after he had answered her questions. "Cole never liked it when I did that..." she said softly, a new light coming into her heart.

"And I'm guessing Cole never appreciated that little move you did, which is fucking ridiculous." Troy let out a light chuckle, which earned her a small smile from Gabriella.

"No, he told me he was ticklish there." she said looking back into his eyes. She paused before saying "What do I say now? What do I do with this?"

Troy looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Gabriella pulled back to look at Troy in full. She was being pulled in two different directions and simply wanted to go back to being ignorant. "How am I supposed to respond to all of this? Taking in this situation, I can either go on with you and pretend none of this is as fucked up as it actually is or leave and start over somewhere without possibly the love of my life?" Fresh tears started to fall as she started to wave her arms in the air. "What am I going to tell my family? What are YOU going to tell your family? How do I even start to explain that I dated one twin for two years and then got married to another for about 3 weeks!"

"I don't know the answer to that but what I do know is I don't care." Troy smiled tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "All I care about is having you back. But as my own."

Gabriella looked taken aback. Why the hell did he have a smile on his face? This was FAR from being over! "What are you taking about?"

Troy kept his eye on her face as he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket before walking up and kneeling down in front of her. He watched her eyes grow big and her hands jump to cover her mouth. He was smiling up at her but inside his heart was racing fast enough to give him a heart attack. His breathing started to labor but he pushed through taking deep intakes before continuing.

"Gabriella, I know I am certifiably crazy right now," He let out a laugh when she nodded with her hands still covering her mouth. "But I'm taking this one step at a time and all I know is that I need you in my life. Even if you disappear for two months after this, as long as I know you'll be coming back to me, I'll be a happy man."

Troy fumbled to take in breaths as he opened the box to pull out a small delicately woven band with a rose colored diamond stationed in the middle of a nesting of gold wiring. Trying to control his breathing, Troy looked up again. "This was my grandmother's promise ring from her first husband who died in the Vietnam War. We always called him Grandpa Jacky since my dad was named after him but when she passed away, she left Cole and I some stuff and I came out with this."

Rising to his full height, Troy reached out tentatively to take Gabriella's left hand and slip the wedding band Cole had given him and put it into his jean pocket. "I want to give this to you as a promise to you. A promise to no more lies, no more pretending, just you and me. I want to eventually marry you correctly but I know it will take a while to get to that point so I am asking you to trust me and take a chance because you are it for me. I believe whole heartedly in what I am doing right now." Troy waited, his breath becoming more and more shallow, the difficulty to take in air becoming harder and harder but he needed to see her reaction. His mind was swimming and his vision becoming blurred.

Gabriella stared at the ring Troy was holding out for her, her left hand still in his. Rationality be damned, the only this she was for sure on was that she did love him, Troy and couldn't see herself without him. Holding out her right hand, she smiled up at him, finality in her tone. "I love you too."

Troy felt a pressure in his chest lift as he left out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. He tired to calm himself as she took in the ring wrapping one arm around his waist.

The last thing Troy remembered was Gabriella leaning in before his vision cut out and his mind slipped into a crushing darkness.

* * *

_I have no words but the most sincere apologies to those who have been waiting and will still read this. If I could make Zac Efron give everyone a big ass hug, I would.  
ps. here's the ring I used: wanelo . com p/ 516113 / promise-valentine-ring-dreamy-romantic-gold-by-sparklethots_

_-**Elle**_


End file.
